A Compulsory Heart
by darkenedcrystal
Summary: Voldemort killed the Potters but took Harry with him. The two grows up together with no one knowing that they're alive until Harry turns sixteen where he starts killing for Voldemort which leads to many other things... a dark harry fict.
1. it started off

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's Him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-" Shouted James as he pushed Lily into the room.

The sound of someone stumbling from a room, a door bursting open followed by a cackle of high-pitched laughter. Voldemort stood there with his wand in his hand.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please not Harry!" cried Lily.

"Stand aside, you silly girl ... stand aside, now!" he shouted.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy." Lily cried out but all he did was laugh. A firm cold voice shouted the killing curse as Lily potter fell with a little baby in her arms. The dark lord then moved on to killing the one he was here for.

His innocent emerald eyes stared into his blood red eyes as Voldemort directed his wand to the little figure.

"Avada Kadavra!" he shouted as a green light shot towards the baby but it bounced off and flew back to its caster. Voldemort slumped onto the floor and gasped. He felt most of his magic being drained out of him but he was sure he was still alive. The dark wizard looked towards the now crying baby and saw that he had come to no harm and only had a small scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead.

"In there!" shouted a voice from outside. Voldemort quickly picked the baby up and aparated just before the aurors came in. Ever since that day, the people believed that Harry Potter who had unfortunately died along with the most feared wizard of that time vanquished The Dark Lord…

Albus Dumberdore paced in his office while he waited for his informant to return. After fifteen minutes of pacing the said informant dashed into the room. His greasy hair plastered to his face and he wore a smirk.

"It's true that he has gone Headmaster! The other Death eaters are running away but the ministry caught most of them. Some even said they were under the imperius curse and have no free will or what so ever to control their actions. They said that the Potter kid vanquished him but died too. Evans and Potter senior were killed too." He said spitting out the last two names.

"Yes I'm aware of the death of the Potters, Severus. Their death has lead us to a world of peace and we will be greatly thankful for this. Tomorrow, we will lead peaceful, calm lives. However, I have reasons to believe that Voldemort might not have died like you've said. We should continue to train our aurors to prevent any more dark lords from rising." Said Professor Dumberdore.

"Yes sir. For now, we shall rest." Said Snape as he left the room with a new feeling of freedom.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Fifteen Years Later...-

His black cloak swept the floor as he moved towards this prey. His face was covered with a black mask that matched his jet black hair. Despite the cold, dark atmosphere, his smirk was clearly visible and his emerald eyes showed the pure determination in him. 'This guy is a death eater?!' he asked himself as he focused his eyes on the little form shaking in the corner.

"No! Please don't! Have mercy!" squeaked a voice from the pathetic excuse of a man.

"You have never been loyal to the dark lord. For this you shall be killed." He said as he pointed his sword at the man. "You disgust me. You no longer have any reason to live. Before you die I shall tell you one thing," he said as he bent down next to the man's ear. "The dark lord will rise again." He said before stabbing the man with his sword as he turned to walk away…


	2. Chapter 1

Voldemort was in deep thoughts as he waited for his son to come back. The two of them have been in hiding for almost fifteen years. He sighed as he remembered how the killing curse backfired onto him. His magical energy had been seriously depleted but it was slowly restoring. As for his son, it seems that when the curse backfired, Voldemort had passed some of his powers to the baby.

'That little brat. Why did I take him in anyway?' he asked himself as he shifted into a more comfortable position but nothing can be comfortable when you're living in a cave.

Yes, cave. After Voldemort aparated away from the Potter's mansion, he decided to go into hiding to restore his full magical energy before coming out to the open again. So he brought the baby and himself to the cave he used to live in when he was a child. The two of them have been living in this place ever since.

A rock shifting broke the dark wizard out of his thoughts and caused him to turn hid attention to the man that just stepped in. Or was it a boy?

"Honey I'm home!" called out the boy as he smirked while Voldemort frowned. 'The boy never knows when not to be funny' thought Voldemort.

"Enough fooling around! How did it go?" he asked with much patient.

"Easy. He was already shivering in a corner when I arrived! How can he even be called a Death eater anyway?! Such a pathetic man shouldn't even be allowed in this world." Said the boy as Voldemort started to rub his head as the boy continued to complain about 'lousy death eaters'. Despite all this, Voldemort managed to smile. Harry was truly loyal to him and the boy somehow managed to find a way into his heart. It seems that Voldemort's heart was only big enough for one person and that person was Harry Potter.

'Maybe I shouldn't have treated him so nicely when he was young. Maybe it was because I was too nice to him that brought out this outrages attitude.' He thought. His 'loyal' death eaters never spoke him to in this manner before but now a mere boy was ranting to him.

Voldemort cleared his throat and Harry stopped talking. "You were ranting my boy. Go wash up and I'll send Nagini to find us some food." He said and Harry gave a huge sigh.

"Yes Father." he said as he bowed and walked away. Harry Potter had great respect for his father. He was also a joker but he knew when to stop. He only did this just to see a rare smile on his father's face.

Harry exited the cave and strolled over to the nearby lake to get washed up. He unsheathed his sword and pulled out a cloth to wipe the blood off. His sword had a handle made of pure emerald and his blade was made from pure sliver. There were gold carvings all over the handle and blade, which made it look even more stunning. Someone could say that this was probably the most expensive sword made…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Move with the weapon brat!" shouted Voldermort as he shouted at a five year old Harry who was currently learning to fight with daggers. He jumped and spun around with his daggers but accidentally sliced himself._

"_You're supposed to kill the opponents not yourself!" shouted Voldermort from a nearby rock._

"_I'm hopeless at this! Can't I use a sword or something?" asked Harry as he threw his daggers to the ground and pulled up his sleeve to examine the wound._

"_Bloody Gryffindor." Muttered Voldermort as he pulled out a sword. "Here try this." And he threw a rusty sword to the boy who jumped up and caught it. He swung it around like he seen many of the people nearby do and amazingly even did some complicated moves._

"_I see you're not that hopeless anymore." Said Voldemort with a smirk on his face as Harry's emerald eyes shone with determination. "Just that you're using a Gryffindor weapon." He said and Harry immediately dropped the sword._

"_I'm not using a Gryffindor weapon!" he said spitting at the word Gryffindor._

"_Just use it brat! You're hopeless with the daggers." Said Voldemort as he signaled Harry to continue training with the sword. A smile crept onto his face as he watched his son train with the sword. Clearly Voldemort was feeling proud._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_It was his sixth birthday but he was still outside training with his rusty sword. Voldemort sighed and called the little Harry back in._

"_You need something uncle Voldemort?" asked Harry as he bounced towards Voldemort._

"_I want to give you something." Was all Voldemort said as he handed a long box to Harry. "Happy Birthday brat."_

_Harry took the box and sat at his uncle's feet to open the box. He took of the lid and his eyes grew wide the moment he saw the gift. It was a heavy sword with a pure emerald handle and a pure sliver blade. There were gold carvings running up and down the sword in a unique design. Harry brought his face closer to the sword to inspect the gold carvings. There was a long snake that twined itself from the tip of the blade to the end of the handle (So the tip of the blade was gold. Neat huh?). Then, next to the snake were inscriptions and there were also random flowing squiggles all over the sword. In other words…_

"_It's beautiful…" said Harry as he ran a thumb across the blade to test his sharpness. His finger barely touched but a thin line of blood could be seen on his thumb. "And sharp too. What does it say?" he asked as he pointed to the inscription._

"_From a father to his son." Said Voldemort and Harry's eyes lit up as he stood up and jumped onto Voldemort almost knocking him over._

"_Thanks dad." Said Harry as he hugged his new father._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After dinner Harry was to have another meeting with his father to be assigned his next target. So far he has been killing death eaters who had ran away after Voldemort's 'downfall'.

His father walked in with a thick velvet book in his hand and dropped it onto the table Harry was sitting at and flipped the book open. Harry recognized it as the photo album that only showed death eaters who were still alive and have not admit to be death eaters.

"Who's next?" he asked.

"Take your pick." Was all Voldemort said as Harry flipped through the pages looking for any face he didn't really like…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Settle down everyone." Said Dumberdore as he raised a hand to get everyone to quiet down. Everyone took their seats and it was total silence in just a few seconds. Dumberdore had called in the full Order of the Phoenix for this meeting and many people were just guessing what it was about.

"Now, I have called you all here to discuss some things. As many of you know, there have been many wizard killings recently. Most, or rather all, of these people killed were former death eaters. Severus Snape, ex-death eater, have told us that many of the death eaters that are still currently alive believe that Voldemort has sent someone to kill those who have betrayed them when he died. They call him the messenger of the dead partly because he's taking killing orders from a dead man and also because no one who have seen him has lived to tell the story."

"Then how do we know that there's such a person?" asked Alastor Moody also known as "Mad-Eye" Moody. "It could be a person from the light side killing these people."

"These people were killed by a sword in their heart. Do you think anyone from the light side would do such a thing?" asked Snape as he rubbed his temples.

"I also have reasons to believe that Voldemort (People shudder) is not gone like we think he is." Said Dumberdore and everyone started whispering among themselves.

"But surely he is? There hasn't been any news of him in fifteen years!" said Minerva McGonagall.

"We cannot be sure of everything Minerva. Severus is there some sort of pattern in the people he's killing?" asked Dumberdore.

"None. He just kills death eaters at random but he only kills death eaters that are not in Azkaban." Said Snape.

"We have to come up with some sort of plan to capture this Messenger of the Dead!" said Arthur Weasley.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we put up some notice to tell those who were under the imperius when they were death eaters to gather and we place them in Azkaban for awhile while we leave just one out so that we can put heavy protection on that one former death eater? The Messenger will definitely come for him!" said Remus Lupin. Many nods of agreement were seen around the room.

"Anyone who disagrees with Remus's plans please raise your hand." Said Dumberdore as Snape raised his hand along with no one else.

"As the majority agrees with this plan we will try it out. Notices will be placed starting tomorrow and they will be held in a holding cell in Azkaban. Severus will go too. We will then pick out one of them and we will have some of our members to guard him until he is attacked. I will call for our next meeting when I have picked out the death eater we will work with. You're dismissed." Said Dumberdore as many people stood up and headed out.

Within two days, the former death eaters gathered and were sent to a holding cell in Azkaban. There were no Dementors there so they did come.

"They're all in Albus." Said Minerva and he nodded.

"Headmaster we've found Ranger." Said Tonks as she and Remus guided a tall man with messy brown hair forward. This was the man who would be luring the Messenger out.

"Who will be guarding him sir?" asked Remus as Dumberdore slowly surveyed the man.

"Mr. Ranger, we will not be placing you into Azkaban with the rest. Instead, we will keep you in a house nearby with five aurors guarding you. Rest assure your life will not be in danger." Said Dumberdore as the man frantically looked around like someone was going to jump out and kill him.

"Please Sir! He will find me! He will kill me! He himself is death! Please sir don't let him kill me!" he shouted as he started to run away but Remus held him tight.

"Remus gather ten of the order members and make sure he is well guarded. Minerva, please get some calming potion for Mr. Ranger here. Tonks could you get another ten people stationed somewhere near the house for back up just in case? We do not know how strong he is so its better to be safe than sorry don't you agree Mr. Ranger?" said Dumberdore.

"Yes! Thank you sir! He will never get me! Never! Never…" muttered Ranger. His eyes were still wide opened and he was nervously sweating. Arthur came running towards the group right after Remus and Tonks led Ranger away.

"Albus! There's been another death!" he said as he pulled out a note from his pockets. Dumberdore read it and shook his head.

"We have to make sure that he is stopped." He said and walked off to check on the house that Ranger will be placed in.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_-Harry three years old- _

_"Uncle Voldimort don't weave me!" shouted a three year old Harry as he clinged on to his uncle's leg. _

_"Don't call me Voldimort! It's Voldemort!" shouted Voldemort but Harry didn't even flinch at his voice. He was used to his uncle's screaming and shouting at him. _

_"Bwut uncle **Voldimort**! They said that twhere's dementors wunder the bed!" shouted Harry as he still refused to let go of his uncle's leg. _

_"There's nothing there! Who did you hear it from anyway?!" asked Voldemort getting impatient. _

_"One of the snakes told me. It said that if I am a bad boy the dementor would suck my insides out! I'm scared Uncle Voldimort!" cried Harry as his tears soaked into Voldemort's robes._

_'What did I do to deserve this?' Voldemort asked himself as he tried to shake the little critter off his leg. 'First, get boy off leg. Second, blast bed to show that there's no Dementors. Third, tell Nagini to kill that blasted snake which told Harry.' Then suddenly, it hit him (Not literally…). _

_"You can talk to snakes?!" asked Voldemort as he looked at Harry with wide eyes. _

_"Yes Uncle. They're not very fwendly though." Said Harry. _

_"And how did you know about a Dementor?" asked Voldemort as he raised an eyebrow. _

_"I read about it in one of your books Uncle Voldimort." Said Harry. _

_'He's a smart kid but why can't he pronounce my name properly!' thought Voldermort as he sighed heavily. _

_"It's okay kid there's no Dementors under your bed." Said Voldemort. _

_"Rweely?" asked Harry. _

_"Yes. Come on I'll show you." Said Voldemort as he sat down and pulled out his wand. "Lumos." He muttered and the light spreaded out from where the two were all the way to every corner under the bed. _

_"See there's nothing down here." Said Voldemort and Harry finally slowly let go of his legs. _

_"Maybe they're hiding." Said Harry looking all around. _

_"No they're not. There's no need to be afraid of them for now because I will be here alright?" said Voldemort and Harry jumped on him. _

_"I want to learn to make the light!" he said pointing to Voldemort's wand. The dark lord snorted. _

_"Maybe when you're of age. You'll never be as powerful as me though." Said Voldemort. _

_"Why? But I want to be just like Uncle Voldimort!" said Harry and Voldemort just smirked at this. _

_"If you really do I'll teach you when you turn of age." Said Voldemort as he turned to walk out the door. _

_"When is of age uncle Voldimort?" asked Harry and Voldemort smirked. _

_"When you stop calling me Voldimort." He said and walked out of the room leaving a smirking Harry behind…_

**A/N: heyy i hope u liked it! tell me how i can improve okay? please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Argh!" Harry shouted in frustration as he tumbled onto the ground once again. Jumping back up quickly just in time, he managed to dodge an Incendio spell from his father.

"You're getting weak Harry!" shouted Voldemort as he shot a Cruciatus spell towards Harry but he dodged it again.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry as he pointed to his father but Voldemort just cast a shield and the spell deflected away.

"You're fighting like an insolent Gryffindor boy!" remarked Voldemort as he sent a cutting curse at Harry that managed to put a mark on his left shoulder.

"That's because you're getting stronger and faster than I am!" retorted Harry in frustration as he got back onto his feet which were burnt by one of Voldemort's unmerciful attacks.

"Harry, fight like you mean it or I'm going to Avada you!" said Voldemort in a cold tone that made even his own son shiver.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Harry and the spell missed Voldemort by inches.

"Imperio!" shouted Voldemort as Harry tried to break free from the curse and managed to do so within seconds but got blasted by a Crucio once he got free.

"ARRGH!" shouted Harry again in frustration (Wow he's getting pissed…) as he pulled out his sword, running towards his father, dodging the curses sent to him at the same time. Each time Harry swung his sword, a stupefy spell would be shot out from the tip. It was something he specially customized his sword to do.

His wand was shooting the Cruciatus Cruse while his sword shot the stunner. His hands were in perfect rhythm and his spells were going in all the possible places his enemy could move to.

Voldemort dodged all the red jets shot at him until one finally managed to find a way straight to his chest. He was stunned as he fell to the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry as his father's wand came to him. He walked towards the man on the ground and muttered the reverse spell for the stunner.

"You finally beat me." said Voldemort with a smirk on his face.

"What can I say? I learnt from the very best," confessed Harry as he pulled his father up and muttered a few spells to heal the cuts and the burns on him.

"I hate to say this, brat, but you've finally become as good as me. Good job," said Voldemort with much pride shining in his eyes.

"Thanks dad," said Harry with a true smile on his face. Finally! He had beaten his dad who had come to full power a few months ago.

"So I guess you'll be calling your death eaters back now?" inquired Harry. His father had promised him that when Harry had defeated him, he would call his death eaters back and tell the world that he's still living.

"One more assignment Harry, then we'll call them back." said Voldemort. He wanted to make sure that Harry could defeat anything that came in his way so that if the death eaters were not happy Voldemort had an heir and wanted to kill Harry, Harry could defend himself.

Harry trekked back to the cave with his father talking about dark arts. As soon as they reached, he went to the album to look for his next victim only to find one person left in the album.

"Father? There's only one person left. Are the rest in Azkaban or dead?" asked Harry. Voldemort went over to Harry's side to take a look at the album.

"Dumberdore must have figured it out then." Voldemort snorted.

"That muggle lover that always tries to hunt you down?" asked Harry, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Yes, him. He must have figured out we've been targeting death eaters that have betrayed me."

"But there's one more guy left."

"That must be Dumberdore's plan to lure you out. He'd probably have aurors protecting him."

"An even better way to prove that I'm strong enough for your death eaters isn't it?" asked Harry and Voldemort smirked.

"Make sure you kill Ranger." He said.

"Of course father. Have I ever failed you before?" asked Harry.

"What about that time when I asked you to-"

"You weren't meant to answer that question father." said Harry feeling annoyed and Voldemort smirked.

"Try to injure them won't you?" he said referring to the aurors. He knew that Harry didn't like to kill innocents. He knew that Harry only killed those who were meant to die.

"I'll see how much damage I can do dad." Said Harry as he spun around and walked out of the cave. Voldemort sighed as his son went out.

He was afraid that that muggle-loving freak would catch him more than anything. It'll be the end for him, if Harry went over to the light side. What if they told him the truth about his parents? Harry would hate him for the rest of his life until Voldemort was killed.

When Harry was young Voldemort had told him that he was adopted from the Potter's family because his parents were killed. Harry was told that it was because Dumberdore would have placed him with abusive Muggles that was why Voldemort took him away. He told Harry that when he was saving Harry from the hands of Dumberdore, Voldemort was shot by a killing curse and therefore lost much of his magical energy so he had to go into hiding if not Dumberdore would have killed him.

Harry believed it and never found the truth about his parents. Harry now hated Dumberdore and would do anything keep his father safe. He loved his father dearly and would never even think of betraying him. What would happen after he found out the truth? Voldemort didn't want to think about it so instead, he sat down on his usual seat in the cave and waited for his son to come back…

* * *

"Headmaster, everyone's in position. One of the lookouts spotted a black cloaked figure running towards the hut. We'll definitely catch him sir!" said Remus to Dumbledore.

"Very good Remus, make sure he's caught alive. I want to find out more about Voldemort from him." said Dumbledore and as soon as he finished, there was a crack sound and Tonks appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore! He's gone…" breathed the pink haired girl as she swayed on the spot and Remus caught her just as she fell.

"What happened Tonks?"

5 minutes ago

"He's broken through Tonks's team and he's coming straight towards the hut-" said Kingsley Shacklebolt just as the door of the hut slammed open and a black figure stood there.

"The messenger of the dead…" growled Mad eye Moody as his eyes turned to look at the figure. His hood was up and all that could be seen was just his mouth. He was smirking.

"NO! Please don't let him get me! I was truly loyal to the Dark Lord! Please! Don't kill me!" The figure's head turned to look at where the sound was coming from and started to walk in that direction ignoring the wands that were pointing at him. One could say that he was as cool as an ice cube. (cant say cucumber now can we? Harry is way cooler than a cucumber…)

"The dark lord isn't pleased at you Ranger. You've never been loyal to the dark lord and for that, you shall be killed." Said the hooded figure as he pulled out his sword and wand.

It was then that the aurors remembered that they they bigger in number and that they were to protect Ranger so one of them finally decided to do his job. A stupefy spell was shot from the figure's left but he dodged and it hit an auror on the other side.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'No way! They're so untrained as to shoot a spell at a team mate?!'

Then, the fight began. Aurors were shooting disarming spells and stunners towards the figure but he was dodging everything that was sent at him without effort. Harry decided to end this quick to make it in time for dinner so he started to fight back. First, he started with the stunners but when he realized that they were not as incompetent as the first guy, he started using more dangerous spells.

Four minutes later, all the aurors were on the floor either unconscious or out of breath. Ranger was cowering in a corner like all the other death eaters Harry had ever killed. Harry walked gracefully over to him as though he just came out from the bathroom instead of battling with twenty aurors who were twice his age.

"You disgust me Ranger." Said Harry as he pointed his sword towards the man who looked like he was ready to pee in his pants. "You no longer have a reason to live. But before you die, I shall tell you one thing," and he bent down to the former death eater's ear like he did with every death eater he had kill. "The Dark Lord will rise again." Said Harry before stabbing the man with his sword and he turned to walk away stepping onto an auror on his way out…

* * *

_-Harry three years old, the next day-_

"_Uncle__**Voldermort! **__You promised! You can't go back on a promise! They say that if you break a promise evil wizards will come and get you!" exclaimed Harry as he tugged on his uncle's sleeve._

_'The evil wizard they're referring to is me.' thought Voldemort as he rubbed his temples. It seems that Harry had learnt to call him Voldemort overnight and he was supposed to teach him spells with a wand._

_"You don't have a wand brat." Said Voldemort as he tried to find ways to get himself out of his own mess._

_"Here! I have one!" Harry said as he pulled out a wand from his back pocket._

_'How the hell did he get that?!' thought Voldemort as he saw Harry pulling out a oak wood wand which looked unusually long._

_"Where did you get that from?" asked Voldemort._

_"I went out to the woods to play with Nagini today. I nicked it from a tall man who was walking around." Said Harry feeling proud._

_"It may not work for you. Different people have different wands." Said Voldemort._

_"We can try…" said Harry as he brought his wand to his shoulder level._

"NO HARRY DON'T!" shouted Voldemort but it was too late. Harry had flicked the wand and there was a loud bang that caused a huge hole in the wall. Voldemort sighed as he flicked his own wand to change the cave back to the way it was.

_"Let me try yours Uncle Voldemort!" said Harry as he gave Voldemort a pleading look._

_"No."_

_"Please? I promise I won't try to blast another hole."_

_"You mean you were trying to blast a hole with that wand?!"_

_"I wanted a small peeping hole not a big one!"_

_"Why did you want a hole for anyway?"_

_"So that if someone knocks on our door we can see who it is before we open. The snakes taught me to never open my doors to strangers."_

_"No one comes here other that you, me and Nagini."_

_"But I still want to try __**your**__ wand Uncle!" said Harry as he gave Voldemort the puppy dog eyes._

_"Argh! Fine! Just try not to blast a hole. Try to do something else like make this place airier or conjure us some food or something." Said Voldemort as he handed Harry his precious wand. Once again, Harry brought the wand to his shoulder level and gave it a huge flick. There was a poof and the room started to smell funny…_

_"Chocolate!" shouted Harry as he ran around in circles licking every part of the cave he could reach. Voldemort just stood there stunned. Harry had turned the whole cave chocolate! Even the water that used to drip from the ceiling had turned to chocolate syrup._

_'The boy's a genius!' he thought as he examined the cave. Then he saw Harry using his wand to poke a hole through the door of the cave then pulling out the wand to lick it. Then he placed his eye at the hole and stood there nodding his head in satisfaction. Voldemort couldn't help but smile because Harry had finally gotten his __peeping hole…_

**A/N: sorry!!! so sorry for the late (okay very late) update... \ i really thought of giving up on thi story but... yea ok nevermind. many thanks to shann for being my beta!! (yes the good english is all her. the bad is mine.) she only edited half the chapter so ya. review please! it'll make my day **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: because someone said i used to many saids, there shall not be any in this chapter. no one SAID anything. ) other thann the italics part that is...**

"His eyes were so green, that even the greenest green was green with envy of the shade of green his green eyes were. They were just so… green."

The Order members grumbled with frustration as Mungdus Fletcher continued about how green the eyes of the 'Messenger of the Dead' were.

"Please Mungdus, was that all you saw about the messenger?" asked Dumbledore as the rest of the members sent him their gratitude for stopping Mungdus's rant.

"Well," Mungdus scratched his chin and thought hard. "I did see the colour of his hair." Everyone perked up to take in the newinformation. "But it could be the darkness playing tricks with my eyes." Everyone groaned.

"Could you just tell us what you saw?!" shouted someone from behind.

Mungdus sent a glare towards the back and then he looked back to Dumbledore. "His hair was black. So black, that even the blackest of black was as green as his eyes envy with the blackness of the black of his black hair." A few thuds could be heard signaling heads banging onto the table surface.

* * *

"And then, it ended with me standing all tall and mighty over him. And then BAM!" the sudden sound sent Voldemort bolting straight up in his chair. "I killed him just like I did to every nasty betrayer. And when I turned around, all the aurors were cowering. Then, I did the evil laugh. Muahahahahaha!" Harry started laughing in a deep evil voice and Voldemort groaned and plugged his ears.

"Harry, that is the fourteenth time you've repeated the story! And like every single time you exaggerate." Voldemort sighed and Harry looked as offended as a little child would after being accused of stealing the cookie from the cookie jar.

"I never exaggerate!" Harry exclaimed, his green eyes as wide as saucers. Voldemort shook his head in defeat. 'Being nice really doesn't pay. Now I know why being the dark lord is good.'

"Anyway Harry, for a job well done and bringing the death eaters back together, I've got a gift for you."

"A gift?" asked Harry getting curious. The last time he'd gotten a gift was when he learnt how to use a sword. And his gift was the said sword. Voldemort pulled out a cage from behind him and Harry gasped. Inside that cage was a Black bird about the size of his head, if not, bigger.

"It's beautiful…" breathed Harry as he opened the cage and offered his hand to the bird. It looked at Harry wearily before stepping onto his hand and singing a powerful breathtaking melody with its strong voice.

"I've never heard of a black phoenix!" exclaimed Harry as he stroked the magnificent bird's head. If it could purr, it would have. Its long tail was as long as Harry's arm was. Its Black feathers were shining as brightly as the colour would allow it as it slowly faded off to a dull sliver at each ends.

"The black phoenix is much like the red one. However, instead of being attracted to purity and goodness, it likes powerful people. Once it has chosen its master, it'll never choose a second until it's master dies. The black phoenix usually finds its master according to their power. Usually the most powerful wizards end up with black phoenixes. Imagine how shocked I was to see this fellow sitting on your bed shrilling at Nagini. She's still unhappy mind you." Voldemort explained.

"So she's really mine to keep?" asked Harry and Voldemort nodded. "What's your name beautiful?"

"Harry you sounded like you were hitting on a girl."

"Not now Father! I'm trying to communicate with my bird."

"Now that just sounded wrong."

"Father!" Harry coughed out with disgust. Who knew Voldemort could be that wrong? Just then, the Phoenix gave a melodious chirp. Harry and Voldemort looked to the bird who seemed to be grinning at them.

"So your name is," Harry ended the sentence with a whistle and Whistle chirped happily.

"What?! So you're just going to call him." Voldemort then ended with the same melodious whistle as Harry did.

"What's wrong with." Harry whistled.

"Is that even a name!?" asked Voldemort.

"That's what she said."

"How would you even know it's a she?" Voldemort questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? Look, you were the one who taught me that when I was five!" teased Harry.

"Don't remind me about that." Voldemort growled and glared at his 'heir'.

* * *

"Well, because of the murder of Ranger, we've finally came face to face with Voldemort's protégé." Summarized Dumbledore at the end of the meeting and everyone shuddered at his name. "With much help from Mungdus, (everyone started coughing what sounded like 'yeah right.') We've found out that he is a professional at both wizard and muggle style of fighting and he has black hair, green eyes and most likely not more than seventeen years old."

"Any guesses who this person is?" asked Arthur.

"Obviously he didn't attend Hogwarts. Otherwise we would have known him." commented McGonagall.

"Maybe he's a death eater's son." Suggested Remus.

"Can't be. All of them are attending Hogwarts." Mad-eye Moody retorted.

"Maybe it's a kid who went missing some time ago and you-know-who just picked him up from the streets?" stated Tonks totally unsure.

"Maybe it's the Potter kid." Suggested Mungdus and then it went silent. Five seconds later, the whole room burst out laughing other than Dumbledore, Lupin and Mungdus, who looked very confused.

"Wait, he might be right. Think about it. The night Harry went missing was the night Voldemort went missing." Lupin pointed out.

"No way that messenger of the dead can be Lily's and James's little boy!" ridiculed Moody.

"Mungdus and Lupin could be on to something. Does Black hair and green eyes ring a bell?" asked Tonks as she waved an invisible bell. Then, everyone stopped laughing.

"The hair, I quote 'So black, that even the blackest of black was as green as his eyes envy with the blackness of the black of his black hair'. James had that kind of hair…" Kingsley mentioned.

"And those eyes, Lily's eyes." Murmured Dumbledore and that was when everyone realized that their golden boy was the dark lord's messenger of the dead.

* * *

"So when are you going to call your Death eaters back Father?" asked Harry as he sliced his chicken. They were having a fairly big dinner and everything was caught by Nagini but cooked by Harry.

"Tonight my son, we shall bring them all back to me. I'll need to use your mark to call the rest Harry." Voldemort told Harry and he casually nodded. Voldemort had marked Harry with a dark mark of his own. Harry's mark was that of an equal and not a servant. His mark was a long winding snake with its head starting from his right forearm, up his arm, around his neck, down his back and curling around his stomach where it ended.

"I'll clear up." stated Harry as he picked up the now empty plate and brought them to the sink to wash. Once he was done, he went back to the sitting room to meet his father where Voldemort placed the tip of his wand on the head of the snake on Harry's arm. Then, it shone black.

"It is done Harry. Lets go outside to meet our followers." Voldemort stood up and walked towards the door. Harry whistled then tilted his head signaling Whistle to come sit on his shoulder, which she did.

Barely two minutes had passed before the first pop sounded signally the arrival of the death eaters. One by one they appeared, kissed the hem of their lord's robes and then backing away to take their position in the circle. One couldn't help but noticed the drop in numbers and the mysterious hooded boy with a black phoenix on his should standing next to their lord.

"My loyal followers." Spat Voldemort when all was silent and everyone had arrived. "You have failed me and abandoned me. You're here this night to join in the regrouping of the death eaters. Let us once again bring this world back to darkness. Let no filthy blood taint our society. We have a similar quest in this journey and that is to prevent our magic from dieing out and bring back the land that is ours into our hands. Join me once again and together we'll bring down the phoenixes! What say you?"

Shouts of agreement and cheers erupted and this brought a smirk to Voldemort's lips. "Tonight, I want to introduce you to an important person. He's none other than the Messenger of the dead,"

"KILL HIM!" roared one of the Death Eaters and everyone pulled out their wands immediately and pointed towards Harry who did nothing but smirk. One that reflected off his Father's face.

"And my son." Finished Voldemort and everyone stood still as they tried to comprehend the new piece of information.

"Oh."

* * *

_-Harry at five years old-_

_It was a sunny day and the weather was perfect for some outdoor fun also known as physical training for Harry and his Uncle._

_"You call that a punch?" asked Voldemort as Harry weakly punched a punching bag hanging from one of the trees near their home._

_"Why… do I have… to do… this!" asked Harry in between punches._

_"To get you stronger of course!" said Voldemort._

_"Can I stop now? The weather is perfect for a swim!" said Harry._

_"Give me a hundred punches then you'll be excused." Said Voldemort as he sat down under another tree nearby. There was no conversation between the two until five minutes, also known as twenty-two punches, later._

_"Eeek! Ants!" shouted Harry as he jumped up and down. It seems that the vibrations from the punching bag had caused the ants on the trees to fall onto Harry._

_"Just swat them off. They won't kill you." Said Voldemort._

_"But they're everywhere! And I really mean everywhere! My insides feel itchy." Complained Harry. Suddenly, laughing could be heard nearby and Voldemort immediately perked up. Grabbing Harry, he jumped behind a nearby rock and covered Harry's mouth. He was still itching so Voldemort had a hard time holding him still._

_Harry could see two humans carrying a basket and walking at a slow speed. They had long hair and very red lips. They were in funny looking two-piece robes and their nails were painted. 'What kind of creature is that?' asked Harry to himself as he prodded his uncle and signaled for him to un-cover his mouth._

_"What are those uncle?" asked Harry._

_"They're muggles." Said Voldemort in a whisper._

_"I know they are but what are they? They're certainly not like us. We don't have two huge stuffs on our chests!" Whispered Harry._

_"They're women. It's like the opposite of man." Explained Voldemort._

_"Like that Bellatrix person in the album?" asked Harry._

_"Yes."_

_"But they're so much prettier!"_

_"I know."_

_"Do you like them Uncle?"_

_"No."_

_"Do you like Bellatrix, Uncle?"_

_"Ye- no."_

_"But uncle! You need one of those things to get a baby!"_

_"HOW DO YOU KNOW THESE THINGS?!"_

_"Snakes."_

_"You should stop talking to those snakes Harry."_

_"Why?"_

_"They teach you bad things."_

_"So having a baby is a bad thing?"_

_"Well, no."_

_"So it's a good thing?"_

_"No. Can we not talk about this?!"_

_"So its not a bad thing or a good thing… so it's a fun thing?"_

_"TEN ROUNDS AROUND THE LAKE NOW!"_

_"Uncle Voldemort. Maybe you should get a baby. You need more fun in your life…" said Harry as he ran off to the lake leaving a very red Voldemort behind._

* * *

**A/N: tell me how it is? and oh oh!! could someone suggest a name for the bird cause i've got nothing. otherwise i'm going to call him Mr. Fluffytails. and that, is a sad, sad name.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait people! I just finished exams and the results were... bad. shruggs. not that i expected to do any better. but nevermind about that. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Severus Snape, being the ever faithful spy to which side we do not know, sighed in defeat as the Messenger of the Dead was introduced as everyone's favourite savior of the light.

"He is my heir and you will all treat him as you do to Me." announced the Dark Lord to his followers. "If any of you decide to attack him, I'll promise not to kill you too easily." He finished with a tiny smile that was meant to make the Death Eaters feel at ease but was having a very different effect instead.

'_How am I going to inform Albus and the mutt about this.'_ Thought Severus as he sighed again and suddenly he felt eyes on him. He looked up to find emerald eyes piercing into him and a shiver went down his spine.

'_He doesn't know anything about me. Probably just staring at me to scare me. Calm down Severus! It's not like he's going to kill you or anything._'

"Harry would you like to say something?" asked Voldemort in a tone filled with care and concern that surprised Snape as well as everyone else.

Harry broke the eye connection with a suspicious death eater when he heard his father speak. Instead of speaking to the crowd, he turned to his father and asked in parseltongue "_Who's that man at the far end with the chipped mask?_"

Voldemort took a look before replying that it was Severus Snape. "_Why do you want to know?"_

"_He seems suspicious._" Was Harry's reply as he stepped forward to face the crowd and raised his head high the show a sense of superiority. "I've killed people like you before and I won't stop just because you've suddenly become loyal to my father again. I'm also not another child you can push around or take control of. If you are disloyal or a 'fool around'," He stopped to let the information process. "I'll make sure the thing you see the next time you turn around is the tip of my wand and the blade of my sword."

"Yes young Master." Chorused the crowd and some could be seen shaking. Harry's vision lingered on random death eaters and finally on Snape before nodding and stepping back.

"The Dark Lord has risen again! Let muggles run and light wizards fear. We shall not let our blood be tainted anymore. Let it be known that Lord Voldemort is back!" annonunced the Dark Lord and cheers erupted from the crowd.

"_No hip-hip-hurray?" _asked Harry in parseltongue with a faint smile as he looked to his father's smiling face.

"_Shut up Harry._"

* * *

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" shouted Ron Weasley all the way to the library where he received a round of hushing and a smack on his head. 

"What, Ronald?" sneered Hermione as she dragged Ron down and apologized to everyone in the library.

"Dad just told me that You-Know-Who is back." he whispered and Hermione gasped.

"How does he know?"

"The order's spy informed them. He was at a meeting last night and turns out that Voldemort showed himself together with an heir."

"An heir? Since when did he have an heir?" questioned Hermione.

"That's the point! Dad doesn't want to tell me who it is!" groaned Ron.

"What is the order going to do about this?"

"Fred and George said that they're going to take action. They're planning to capture this heir I think." Sighed Ron as he leaned onto Hermione who gave him a hug.

"It's all right Ron. This is the adult's job. we don't have to worry about this yet so just relax." She said as she stroked his hair.

"Adult's job you say?" asked a familiar yet hated voice. "My my, haven't the Gryffindorks been slacking."

"Sod off Malfoy." Ron warned as he stood up.

"It's a free world Weasley. We're just walking around and couldn't help but overhear an unpleasant sound coming from this direction. Turns out that its just you." Replied Blaise Zabini who stood next to his best friend Draco Malfoy.

"Bet you two know all about this already. Your fathers must have told you immediately after they came back from groveling at the Dark Lord's feet." Sneered Ron but Draco and Blaise did nothing more than raise an eyebrow.

"Were you trying to make a point? Or were you just being stupid and taunting us for being on the winning side?" asked Draco and Blaise had to cough to cover up a snort.

"Why you…" growled Ron as he bounced forward to attack the two but got held back by a strong hand.

"Attacking students in the library, Mr. Weasley? Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention with Filch at seven. Now be gone!" Severus Snape said with a cold voice that all student feared and Hermione dragged Ron out after apologizing to the professor. "Malfoy! Zabini! My office, now." And with a swish of his black robes, he walked out of the library with two Slytherins following behind.

* * *

"I assume your fathers have told you about the ball the Dark Lord has asked Lucius to organize?" really, it was more of a statement than a question. 

Draco and Blaise nodded at the professor.

"You do know the Dark Lord expects you two and the other Slytherins to make friends with his heir, right?"

Again, they nodded but this time Blaise questioned.

"Severus, is it true that his heir is really Potter?"

"Yes, I'm sure for I have seen him for myself."

"Really Sev? I thought all Potters were Gryffindors no matter what?" asked Draco inn an interested tone but Severus frowned.

"Don't call me that, _Dray._" Draco frowned. "And it seems that the _young master_ has some sort of influence over our Lord for he seemed to have… changed." Severus twitched his nose while thinking if he had used the right word to explain the sort of new attitude that the Dark Lord had.

Draco snorted. "Changed? A Dark Lord will remain as a dark lord would forever. If what you say is true, I would really like to get to know this heir of our Lord."

A ringing sound was heard from the bedroom and all three occupants in the room turned to the noise.

"It seems that I have a call. You two are dismissed. Try not to get into anymore trouble with anymore people." Said Severus as he dismissed the two and went up to his room.

"Albus?" Severus called out.

"Yes my boy. I trust you have more information about the date and venue of this ball you mentioned?" again, it was more of a statement than a question.

Severus sighed as he thought of the trouble he was getting into. "Yes Albus. I'll go over to your office now to give you the information. Please step back." and he walked through the fireplace and disappeared. What he didn't notice was a pair of sapphire eyes with a body of black feathers in the shadows of the room. Whistle stretched out his wings and with a magnificent flap, he flew out of the window and back to where its master was.

* * *

Voldemort sighed as he stepped into his home, The Cave. He had just returned from a meeting with Lucius Malfoy about the details of the ball he was going to have as a celebration of his return and to allow Harry to meet more of the death eaters. The first sight that he saw was a surprise to him. More of a shock actually and not to mention it was seriously weird. 

Harry was sitting on the couch with his beloved familiar on the arm of the couch and Voldemort's beloved familiar at his feet. They seemed to be in some sort of conversation that consisted of hissing and chirping. Nagini and Harry hissing while Whistle chirped.

"_I alwaysss knew he wasss up to no good._" Nagini exclaimed.

"_I suspected him at first sight._" Added Harry.

Whistle chirps.

"_He told Dumbledore about the ball and everything that went on in the meeting?" _asked Harry in a voice that showed that he already knew.

"_What are you going to do about it Massster?"_ asked Nagini.

"_What do you think I should do?"_ Harry ended with a whistle.

More chirping from whistle.

"_Try talking him over eh? Sssoundsss like a good plan._"

"_Yesss. Thisss way he will alssso ressspect you more if you do it correctly."_ Added Nagini.

"_Who are you three talking about?" _asked Voldemort joining in on the conversation.

"_Ssseverusss Sssnape."_ Replied the two parseltongues and Whistle replied in a chirp that only Voldemort was unable to understand.

"You understand her?" asked Voldemort in Human Language.

"Yea I think its something to do with the bond." Replied Harry.

"Right. So what are you going to do to Severus? He's quite a valuable spy. Not to mention that he can make potions really well."

"I'll do something about him. Tell him I want to meet him by the river tomorrow at seven in the morning. I'll deal with him."

"Fine. Just make sure you don't show him the location of our home." answered Voldemort as he gracefully sat down on the couch opposite Harry.

"Father, about that mansion…" started Harry to get the attention of his father. Voldemort turned to Harry and saw that he was slightly uncomfortable. Since Voldermort could officially 'come back', the death eater who was in charge of taking care of his lord's manor informed them that it was still in good condition and they should move in.

"What is it my son?" Harry grew confidant when Voldemort reminded him that he was his son.

"Could we just remain here? I mean you could just hold your meetings at the Malfoy manor. There's no need for us to move out of this cave since we have done so much to improve it." Replied Harry. It was true about the cave. The two had enlarge it and even dug underground and now it had two master bedrooms and four guestrooms, a toilet for every room, a kitchen, a dinning place, a living room and also a dueling room. A few spells made the room airier and rugs and a fireplace gave the final touch.

However, Voldemort knew better. Harry had become attached to the place and he didn't want to leave.

"I guess we could…"

"Thanks father!"

"I said I guessed."

"Well u can move out then I'm going to stay here." Harry crossed his hands and pouted to emphasize his point. Voldemort saw this and couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine. We'll stay here."

"Really?"

"No."

"Father!" whined Harry.

"Yes really. Gees you're such a whiner Harry."

"Father you're the best!" exclaimed Harry as he bounced up to hug his father who blushed a deep shade of red. The last time Harry hugged him was when he was three and was still afraid of Dementors.

"Yes yes. Now go bake me some of that double chocolate fudge cake with thick chocolate between the layers, topped with warm melted chocolate you're so good at making." Voldemort commanded as he pushed Harry away.

"Yes sir!" Harry shouted before laughing and jumping all the way to the kitchen with Whistle and Nagini following behind. Voldemort smiled a huge smile has he sunk down into the couch and waited for his cake to be served.

* * *

_-Harry at six years old-_

_"Hit me." commanded Voldemort as he threw his head backwards and opened his mouth._

_Harry chuckled and picked a green gummy bear from the packet of sweets in front of him and tossed it up into the air towards Voldemort and he caught it with his mouth._

_"Nice one!" cheered Harry as Voldemort savored the taste of the gummy as he chewed._

_Harry wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and adjusted his sitting position on the mat both he and his father were sitting on. Voldemort and his son were enjoying a snowing day under the tree outside their 'house' by having a picnic that only contained candies._

_"Heads up!" signaled Voldemort as he picked up a chocolate ball and tossed it towards Harry who had opened his mouth and was moving to the position where he thought the ball would land. Instead of landing into his mouth, the chocolate ball hit him directly on his forehead and he gave a surprised shout of pain before laughing with his father._

_"So what's the plan for today dad?" asked Harry as he popped a chocolate coated strawberry into his mouth and exaggerating his moan of delight from the taste._

_"Let's just relax today. Tomorrow we'll start training again if the snow stops." Answered Voldemort as he stuck a finger into the bowl of chocolate and licked his finger._

_"Don't do that! You'll contaminate the chocolate!" exclaimed Harry as he shot out his hand and pulled the bowl of chocolate away from his father._

_Voldemort snorted as he waved his hand dismissing the matter. "I'm sure you can make some more. Besides, that's the best spell you can do with your wand. I'm sure you can still remember that chocolate incident…"_

_"Which one? The one where I turned the house into chocolate or the one where I made Nagini totally chocolate and she couldn't change back until two weeks later?" asked Harry with the most innocent face he can come up with._

_Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "You do know the only reason we're out here is because Nagini refuses to leave the house and she cannot stand seeing chocolate anymore right?"_

_"Well that's a sad, sad life she's having then." Said Harry and with a wave of his father wand more chocolate appeared over all the candies on the mat. He picked up a chocolate-coated marshmallow and popped it into his mouth._

_"Hit me." commanded Voldemort again and Harry lazily threw a chocolate coated grape across without looking up from he food but Voldemort managed to catch it without effort._

_"Hit me!" exclaimed Harry as he pointed to the chocolate cake and pointed to his mouth before opening his mouth and tilting his head back. If he had lowered his head to see the man across him, he would have noticed that evil smirk on his father's face and he would have been prepared for that whole double chocolate fudge cake with thick chocolate between the layers, topped with warm melted chocolate coming his way. And with out warning, that awfully delicious cake slammed into Harry's face._

_"ARGHS! MY DOUBLE CHOCOLATE FUDGE CAKE WITH THICK CHOCOLATE BETWEEN LAYERS, TOPPED WITH WARM MELTED CHOCOLATE! NOOOOOOOOO!" shirked Harry but as soon as he stopped, he licked his face and squealed in delight with the taste before stuffing everything left of the cake he could find into his mouth._

_'Damn I shouldn't have done that.' Sighed Voldemort inwardly as he watched the six year old kid across him finishing everything left of the delicious cake he wanted to try so badly._

_As Voldemort was wallowing in his misery, Harry had cleaned off a huge amount of the cake and gathered it into his hands before launching it towards his father. Then, everything went silent. It was just a few months ago that Voldemort had accepted Harry as his son and Harry didn't know how he'd react if he did something like this. _

_After he had thrown that huge amount of delicious cake at his father, Harry had suddenly realized what he had done._

_"Oh no." breathed Harry as he stood up and bowed his head. "I'm sorry Father I wasn't thinking before I acted!"_

_Voldemort remained silent for awhile before looking to his son with the same evil smirk on his face. "You do know this means war right?"_

_Harry stood confused for awhile until…_

_Oh shit._

_Then, Voldemort gave the signal._

_"FOOD FIGHT!" roared the most evil man on earth before grabbing several chocolate coated, double chocolate chip brownies and hurling it at Harry, which caught him directly in the face. Harry took awhile to realize what happened before giving his own war cry and picking up the bowl of chocolate coated watermelons and dumping the whole bowl onto his father's head, with juice and all._

_"ARGHS!" cried out Voldemort as he swung his head this way and that to get rid of the watermelon juice and picked up the nearest thing to him, the pot of self stirring chocolate that would go hard once you stopped stirring, and dumped the entire content onto Harry._

"_NOOOOOOO! Not the fast hardening chocolate! It took me awhile to get the spell for that type of chocolate correct!" announced Harry before he picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup and tip-toeing over Voldemort and squeezing the bottle as hard as he could while Voldemort was stuffing all the chocolate coated gummy worms into Harry's pants while ignoring the chocolate coming down on him._

"_Uhm, Father?" asked Harry as the chocolate continued to flow down on Voldemort._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I can't move anymore." Stated Harry and Voldemort turned to look at his son who was covered entirely with chocolate other than around his mouth because he had licked it off. The chocolate was still coming down as he was still squeezing the bottle of chocolate syrup before the chocolate on him hardened._

_It was silent for a while but was broken by the huge roar of laughter from Voldemort as he plucked out the bottle of syrup from Harry's hands and squeezing the rest of the content over Harry's head then picking up some snow and dumping it on him too before standing back to admire his master piece._

"_Father?" came the voice of Harry once again._

"_Yes?"_

"_I can feel the worms in my pants."_

"_That's nice." Voldemort smirked before walking back towards the house._

"_You're going to leave me here?!" shouted Harry in horror from behind him._

"_Tell me when you get out of there Harry!" Voldemort continued walking and he waved at Harry before closing the doors of the house._

"_Come on Father! Help me get out of this!" shouted Harry but no answer came._

"_Please? I promise not to play any pranks on you or attempt to glue you to the toilet seat when I get out of here!" Again, no answer came._

"_Now I know how Nagini felt." Muttered Harry and at that moment, said snake slithered pass laughing and taunting Harry while he shouted as many vulgarities he could think of at the snake in parseltongue._

_When the snake had left after saying something that sounded like 'Have fun waiting for the birds to help you peck your way out!', Harry started trying to struggle free but failed._

"_Damn why did I make this chocolate so hard after hardening?" he screamed in frustration. "FATHER!"_

_Still, no reply came._

_Harry was getting annoyed._

"_When I get out of here," he growled. "I'm going to make sure you get glued to the toilet seat and then you'll never be able to wear pants again. And you'll never have fun dueling anymore because everyone would be laughing at your glued-to-toilet-seat ass." And with that, he started to wait for the birds to help him peck his way out._

**A/N: yay! hopefully the next chapter will be out SOON. hope. haha! if you're a HPDM fan, be sure to read 'Wake Up Call'! just click on my profile for the link. dont forget to review! Also tell me if i should make Severus a good guy or a bad guy. yea!**


	6. Chapter 5

The time was Seven-ten.

Harry decided that he would arrive exactly ten minutes after Snape arrived at the lake because "Some times being late shows that you have more power than the person you're meeting because even though you're late, he can't do anything about it. It also means you can make a dramatic entrance." Was what Voldemort taught Harry when he was young.

Harry stood hidden behind a large tree as he observed Snape. He was in his usual black robes and even from here, Harry could smell the stench of potions.

As Harry made his way towards him, Snape turned and bowed. "Good morning young master."

"Good morning to you too Severus." His father also taught him that using other's first name was also another way to show that you are above him. "Come sit with me by the lake. We have much to discuss." Harry patted to a spot next to him as he sat under a tree. Severus joined him.

"Tell me Severus, how long have you served the Dark Lord?" questioned Harry. Severus had an idea where this conversation was going.

"Since my Hogwarts days, young master."

"And you've never thought of betraying him?" Severus stiffened.

"Never." Surely this was the only answer acceptable. Otherwise Harry would have his head.

"And you've never lied to him?" Harry had a grin on.

"Never." He replied smoothly. Harry's grin just got bigger.

"Are you in denial?" came the innocent question. Snape almost choked.

"What?!" Severus started shaking as Harry fiddled with the wand in his pocket.

"You can't lie to me Sevy. I saw you having that conversation with that old man." Harry knew he wouldn't kill the man just yet. His father didn't give him orders to kill him. However, his father also taught him that fiddling with your weapons during a tensed situation always made the atmosphere… tenser.

It was after the use of the nickname that Severus realized who he was talking to. Not the son of the Dark Lord but the son of the man he had always hated and still owed a life debt to.

"Which side are you on, Severus?"

"Which side do you want me to be on, young Master."

"Which side do _you_ want to be on Severus?"

"Would you kill me if I said I wanted to be on the light side?" Harry pulled out his sword as if saying 'duh.' Severus sighed as he thought.

"I owed your father a life debt Potter and since he is gone, I owe you one now." He sounded like he was doing mathematics. "How can I save your life when I am on the other side of the war?"

It was now Harry's turn to think. He had never regretted being the son of James Potter but he was always thankful that he was now the son of the Dark Lord.

"I don't want your loyalty just because of a debt. If it means going back to the light side after saving my life once, what's the point of that?" Harry voiced his thoughts. "I want to know your views on this war."

"My views?" snorted Snape. No one ever asked for his views. He was just a spy for either side. Someone to be made use of. "My views won't matter much young Master."

"Tell me. I wont force you to choose a side now. I just want to know this war from the perspective of an experienced spy." Snape flinched at the word 'spy'. Harry just gave him a comforting smile that made the death eater feel even more nervous.

Severus sat up straight and kept his posture before starting. "Albus is a manipulative person who'd use anyone to reach his goal. I believe that this goals to make peace with the muggle world is stupid but I have to be on his side to stop my Lord's ruthless killing.

"However, my Lord's view of the muggle world is right. They are dangerous and do not easily accept differences. If they can't handle their own war, what makes you think they can handle ours'?" It was silent for awhile. Harry watched Snape frown and stare into the lake across them. Even the forest remained silent waiting for him to carry on.

"But after seeing how my Lord has stopped the mass killing and working more towards his goals instead, I'm not sure of what to do..."

As Harry took some time to consider his words, Severus carefully studied the boy who had changed his Master. Although Harry had a bad posture and didn't seem serious at all, he had a powerful aura radiating around him. He was a little shorter than most boys his age were but had a great built and quite the good looking face. Enemies might misjudge him for his height and age but Severus knew better than to do that.

"The Dark Lord is always right." It was the confidence towards his Master that shocked Severus. "Wars always cause death. My father chooses to kill people while your Headmaster manipulates them. If people do not get to plan their own lifes, isn't that the equivalent of the death of their freedom and views?"

"Killing people in cold blood is not right young Master." Severus commented in a monotonous voice.

"They deserved to die because they were not loyal to their Lord."

"No one has a right to play 'God', young Master."

"I think you've got it wrong Severus. My father's not playing 'God' as you said." Harry smiled and lean back onto the tree's trunk. "Dumbledore and Father are merely chess players."

Severus frowned. "Excuse me? I didn't think you'd view this whole war as a game, young Master."

"Harry."

Severus raised a brow towards him.

"Call me Harry. This young Master stuff is making me feel weird." Harry commented and closed his eyes. Never before had he someone other than his father and animals to talk to but he felt really comfortable speaking to the potions master. "And it is a big chess game. You, me, we're all just pieces on a chess board."

"And you're okay with being my Lord's pawn?" Severus questioned as he started to get intrigued by the boy.

"He gives me a command, I do it. The more powerful I am, the higher the rank I will be and the more freedom of moment I will have." Harry paused to allow Severus to consider his words.

"The lower Death Eaters are like the front two rows of pawns. They're restricted to moving only one step forward at a time. Those who do not listen to their chess master takes two steps forward during their first moves and get killed by their opponents quicker.

"The inner circle of Death Eaters are like the knights, bishops and rooks. They're stronger, they're not the first few to be sacrificed and they also have their own special abilities. Although they also have restricted movements, they're allowed more freedom of movement as compared to the lowly pawns. That was you before you lost my trust and became a pawn again." Harry jabbed a finger towards Severus and stood up to face him.

"Now I," he placed his fingers onto his chest and did an elaborated curtsy. "Am the Queen." Severus snorted, Harry huffed.

"The Queen is the most important and most valued player on the board. Her movements are hardly restricted and she is very, very powerful." he shot a dangerous look towards Severus who continued to keep his face void of emotions.

"However, she is still under the rule of the King whom she protects with all her life. She is willing to sacrifice herself for the King and she fends off enemies for the other pieces too."

"We are still chess pieces Harry. Chess pieces to be commanded, and discarded when we seem to be of no use anymore." Severus sighed.

"If the best move to be made is to sacrifice the Queen so that the knight can capture the opponent's King, I'll graciously sacrifice myself for the Knight and allow him to make my Father's final move." Severus looked into the boy's eyes to see only fierce loyalty to his Master.

"Even if I do give my loyalty to the Dark Lord, I'll still be a lowly pawn."

"Then you'll have to make yourself more powerful and rise up to be a knight, won't you Severus?"

"Does this mean that if I rededicate myself to the Dark Lord, you'll grant me the honor of your trust, my Queen?" Severus gave a smirk along with the question.

Harry returned the smirk. "I'll be anticipating the day you give your loyalty to my King. You are dismissed, Severus."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The loud music caused a soothing ringing to his ears. Slick bodies danced and grind with each other to the upbeat tempo as multi-coloured lights flashed in the background.

"You two better not get yourselves too drunk or else we'll never make it to class tomorrow!" screamed a female's voice over the music.

"Forget about tomorrow! Let's just have fun tonight Pansy!" shouted another voice in reply.

"Seriously, it's not like it's the first time we've done this." Added a calm voice.

"What did you say Draco? I can't hear you over the music!" Pansy shouted back and Draco groaned while Blaise sniggered. The three had decided to sneak out of Hogwarts to go to a muggle club just to relax for the night.

"We'll leave at eleven as usual so go do whatever it is that you do here." Pansy nodded excitedly as she joined the mass of bodies on the dance floor. Blaise and Draco took a seat at the bar and called for their drinks. They were dressed in casual muggle attire, something the rest of the Hogwarts population never thought they'd see in their entire life.

"So how's the planning coming along?" asked Blaise as he took a sip of his drink.

"Mother is too enthusiastic about this. She's going to enjoy pampering this Dark Heir. Can you believe we're going to meet the person who's been assassinating all those death eaters? This is someone I would seriously look forward to meeting."

Blaise grinned into the rim of his mug. He could feel the excitement and anticipation radiating off the Malfoy heir even though he was trying to keep it in. "How do you think he looks like?"

Draco fiddled with the handle of his mug before giving a reply. "He would be tall and muscular I guess."

"With a serious face that never smiles?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, a serious face that never smiles." confirmed Draco. "He would have an aura of power and walks around with a puffed up chest."

"Deep voice?"

"Yes, deep voice." Draco confirmed once again. A group of people cheering added to the noise as both Blaise and Draco glanced at the direction of the sound. The group was surrounding two men as they played darts.

"Muggles." Draco snorted and Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"You do know this whole clubbing thing was invented by Muggles, right?"

"They're cheering for a bunch of armatures." Draco pointed out to a tall man that was surrounded by the small cheering crowd just as he released a dart which landed quite a distance from the bullseye.

"Well his opponent isn't that bad at it." commented Blaise as a shorter man stepped up to the line and threw a dart with practiced ease. As it hit the bullseye, the crowd cheered.

Draco turned his back on the crowd and returned to his drink. "Lucky shot." He tried to ignore the growing cheers from the crowd until Blaise made his next comment.

"Well this is getting interesting."

Draco turned back to the crowd and noticed that the taller man was removing his clothes all the way until he was left with boxers. The shorter man was chuckling as the crowd clapped for him. They all cheered as the taller man left the bar with his clothes still on the ground next to the dart board.

"So who's next?" the shorter man called out in a challenging voice. When no one stepped up to take his challenge, he sighed and raked a hand through his already messy hair. "I guess everyone agrees I'm the best?"

Draco closed his eyes and placed his drink down calmly. "I can't take his growing ego any longer Blaise." He stood up and walked towards the crowd.

"I'll challenge you!" Draco called out as he shot challenging looks at the man with shimmering emerald eyes.

"Perfect." Harry Potter replied with a grin on his face.

_-Harry at seven years old.-_

_"Father, let's take a break."_

_"No."_

_"Please? We've been going at it since last night!"_

_"You said you could last till morning. What happened? I thought you were squealing about how fun this was last night?"_

_"It got boring! Can we stop this now? I'm aching and it hurts."_

_Voldemort groaned. "Where does it hurt this time?"_

_"Everywhere!" complained Harry as he rubbed his soar legs. "I don't wanna dig this stupid cave anymore! We could have done it with magic!"_

_Harry and Voldemort had decided to enlarge their cave and therefore, the digging. (a/n: heees, did any of you think dirty?)_

_"But the whole point of this was to train you in your stamina! So quit whining and put your back into it!"_

_Harry twitched his nose which was covered with dirt. "Let's take a break. Please, Father?" _

_Emerald green orbs plus puppy dog look equals to a losing battle for a Dark Lord. Voldemort sighed. "Fine. Let's take a break"_

_Harry almost cheered. "Let's play a game!"_

_"A game? Now? I thought you were tired!" Voldemort wanted to bang his head against something hard. This kid just had too much energy. "Fine. Let's play a game." He pulled out his wand and conjured a chess board._

_"A board game?"_

_"This is Chess, Harry."_

_"Chess?" Harry pronounced it like it was a curse. "What kind of stupid name is that?"_

_"It's a game for smart people. A strategic game, if you will." He explained as he conjured a table and two chairs and started setting up the board._

_Harry picked up a chess piece and started examining it. "What's this, father?"_

_Without looking up, he answered: "It's a rook." He then took out one of every kind of piece and placed it in a row in front of Harry."Every piece has it's own way of moving and how much it's allowed to move. He grabbed the rook and gave Harry the pawn instead._

_"This is a pawn. It forms the front line of pieces at the starting of the game. Pawns can only move one step forward and can only kill pieces one step diagonally in front of them. They can, however, move two steps in their first move." Harry nodded and was handed the biggest piece on the board._

_"This is the King. It stand in the middle of all the pieces and is the most guarded and important piece of all. Once the king dies, you lose."_

_"Then what about this piece?" Harry picked up the second biggest piece on the board._

_"That's the Queen." Somehow, Voldemort had a sense of calmness while he explained to Harry about chess. Most kids would be playing tag or whatever moronic games brats play but not his Harry. His Harry had much more class than that._

_"So Chess is like life? The king is you, father. And the queen is like that Black woman?" well, there goes all sense of calmness._

_"WHAT?! I am in no way interested in Bellatrix!"_

_"Oh." Harry had the look of understanding. "So that means you like the blond one."_

_"Narcissa? How do you know of her?"_

_"Who's that? I was refering to Lucius Malfoy!"_

_"WHAT?!?!?!" It was the first time Harry had seen his Father so flabbergasted._

_"I sort of understand how you feel Father. I mean, Lucius has long golden flowing hair while Bellatrix has this insane mop of curly black hair. If I were you I'd go for Lucius too!"_

_Voldemort groaned. He didn't have the mood or the patience to teach Harry that homosexuality was wrong. Heck! Harry didn't even know the meaning of homosexual!_

_"I do not, in any way, fancy Lucius Malfoy." Voldemort tried to steady his breath as he replied his son._

_"Just because he's a guy? There is nothing wrong with gays, Father." He explained as if Voldemort was the child instead of himself._

_"There is something wrong with gays! It's not natural!"_

_"But it's all about love, father! No one cares if it's natural or not!" Harry argued back._

_"They do! I mean how do they even... Wait, HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT GAYS IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" Voldemort was getting exasperated._

_"There's a pair of gay snakes in our backyard who just mated recently! I was just talking to them yesterday!"_

_Voldemort brought his palm to his face and he rubbed his temples. He was definitely going to make sure Nagini spoke to those snakes._

_"There's one thing I just don't get."_

_Voldemort sighed and turned tired eyes to Harry. "What?" _

_"What does it mean when they say 'top' and 'bottom'? The snakes were arguing as to which was more... 'fun'."_

_Voldemort gawked for a moment, stood up then gave a cry of frustration. "NAGINI! WE NEED TO TAKE CARE OF SOME THINGS, NOW!" as he stomped out of the cave leaving a confused Harry behind._


	7. Chapter 6

Author's notes: hey people sorry about the infrequent updates. i'm in the midst of my A levels now and it sucks. ANYWAYS! this chapter is dedicated to all those of you taking your A levels now and even though there's a paper tomorrow, fanfiction seems more inviting at the moment. Enjoy :D

* * *

Harry took a sip of his drink while his feet tapped to the rhythm of the music. He gave a sigh of contentment as he finished his drink and signaled to the bartender for a refill. 'A sip of juice, a dash of great music, this is the life you're missing out father.' He smiled to himself. His father never approved of him going into the muggle world regularly to visit 'a smelly, noisy place filled with half drunken delinquents'.

"Not working late tonight?"

Harry turned to the bartender and shook his head. "No more late night jobs for me anymore, Matt."

"Got fired?"

"If I did I wouldn't be smiling at every damned thing around would I?"

Matt chuckled. Harry was a regular here who popped by almost every night for a drink or two. He would not show up only on nights where he had this mysterious late night job of his.

Harry sniffed his drink. "Is there Vodka in this, Matt?"

"Uhm… No?"

"Matt…" Harry growled in a warning tone.

"I'll change that for you." Matt took the cup away and went back to the bar to pour him a new drink. Harry sighed. Matt had been trying to get him to drink some alcohol in the few months they've become friends but to no avail. Harry had a job to do, and image to keep. No way was he going to take even a sip of that intoxicating beverage that would make him lose focus. Orange juice with pulp was more of his kind of drink.

"Here." Matt placed the glass of juice in front of Harry with a defeated look on his face. "I give up. I'm never going to get you to try anything alcoholic."

Harry just sniggered at his friend and turned to watch the rest of the pub again. People were dancing in the center of the room while half dressed females sashayed around the bar. At the far corner of the pub was a dartboard where he'd usually take a shot or two but at the moment, it was being used by a few male muggles.

Matt noticed the look of distain on Harry's face and followed his gaze to the dartboard.

"They started coming here since three days ago. Always hogged the dartboard and claimed to be pros but as you can see, none of them even have a decent throw."

"Well, someone has to teach them how to play it right then." Harry gave Matt a smirk, gulped the rest of his drink down, picked up his coat and stalked over to the dart board.

"Hello fellas, may I join you?" were Harry's last words Matt heard as he picked up Harry's empty cup and went back to the bar. 'Those boys will not be coming back tomorrow…' Matt smiled and turned to another customer.

* * *

'This is getting fun! Who knew reigning over muggles could be so fun?' Harry grinned as he called out to the crowd, "I guess everyone agrees that I'm the best?"

People started cheering for him while the man whom he stripped grumbled and rushed out of the pub without bringing his clothes with him. Halfway through his fifth match he had noticed the presence of three wizards. Turning his head towards the bar, he spotted a brunette along with a dark skinned man and a blond man. All three of them looked to be about his age but what caught his attention was the blond male who looked like one of his father's death eaters.

"So who's next?" Harry called out arrogantly and was not surprised that the blond was stalking towards him with irritation.

"I'll challenge you!" the blond shouted to him and the crowd parted to allow him to enter into the ring of people Harry was in the middle of. The crowd started to jeer at him and Harry was sure he heard the angry blond cursing the 'filthy muggles'.

"Perfect." That one word from Harry made the blond even more furious and annoyed. "How shall we play this?"

"The loser has to bow down to the winner and then buy drinks for the entire pub."

Harry chuckled at the suggestion. It seems like the young Malfoy had a bit of an inferiority complex. "Alright then. First to zero?"

The young Malfoy didn't even reply. Instead, he picked up a dart and moved to the standing line and with great posture, he threw the dart. The crowd was silenced as he met the double bull's eye.

"It seems that I'll go first." Draco's eyes never left the emerald eyed man as he walked over to pick up the dart he threw along with the two others on the board.

"Be my guest." Harry bowed and gave a mocking wave towards the board and thus, the game began.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"I assume you know what to do?"

"That was a lucky shot you know?"

"I still won didn't I? Rules are rules. However I'll admit that we were evenly matched and your skills are on par with mine."

"I'll take it as a draw then?"

"No you still lost. I'm assuming you have enough money to pay for the drinks of all these people?"

Harry smiled and called out to the crowd. "Tonight's on me everyone!" and the crowd cheered for him as he walked back to the bar. The young Malfoy and he were evenly matched from the start. Malfoy had to throw a double 20 on the last shot and barely managed to hit within the box but alas, he did.

Matt came over to tend to him as soon as he reached the bar. Harry dropped a large note on the table and pushed it towards Matt. "I'll be paying for everyone's drinks tonight Matt. You'll take the leftovers kay?"

"This is why I became friends with you Harry! You're still number one in my heart you know that?"

"Suck it up, Matt. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry gave him a goodbye wave and walked back towards the blond who was chatting with his dark skinned friend and caught their attention. The young Malfoy, knowing what was about to come, gave him a smirk.

'Oh if you only knew who you would be bowing to in just a few days time, Malfoy.' Harry returned the smirk, picked up the young Malfoy's hand and pressed a kiss to it while maintaining a low bow.

"I'll be taking my leave now, young Malfoy. It was a pleasure to meet you." With that, Harry gave a dramatic farewell to everyone in the pub and left to the outside world.

"Now that was style." Commented Blaise while Draco snorted and wiped the back of his hand on his trousers.

"Arrogant was what he was." There was silence between the two while they pondered about the intriguing mysterious stranger who's name they still do not know of. Then, all of a sudden, it hit them and they exchanged stunned looks.

"Blaise, how did he know my name?"

* * *

"You, doing that thing you do…"

"Harry, I would like to introd-"

"breaking my heart into a million pieces!"

Voldemort's right started twitching. "Harry…"

Voldemort had called in his inner circle to question them about their loyalties. They were all on their knees in front of their Lord at the moment.

"Like you always do-oo!" Harry was singing at the top of his voice while pointing to Nagini who would be laughing if she could. Matt had given Harry his old music player after convincing Harry that it was important to keep up with the newest music.

"This is The Messenger of the Dead?" Rabastan Lestrange blurted out with disbelieve. "This drunken teenager is what we've all been afraid of?"

Voldemort threw a Crucio towards him and the rest of his inner circle members flinched at Rabastan's chilling screams. Just as Voldemort released him from the curse, a black figure swooped down and grabbed hold of his chin. Rabastan was now staring into the piercing emerald green orbs of his Lord's top assassin.

Voldemort was feeling amused as his son's antics. Harry was releasing a murderous aura that was definitely felt by everyone in the room. Bellatrix was shivering from the raw power with a gleeful look on her face while the rest of his inner circle chose to look at the ground instead. Then suddenly, the aura vanished.

"You've been hit by, you've been struck by a smooth criminal!" Harry sang and moved away from the group to sit next to his father. He then took off his earphones. "Good evening father, minions." He nodded to his father then to the rest of the room's occupants. His tone had quickly changed from one of humour to one of serious business.

"It's nice to have you back to the land of the sane, Harry." His father greeted back and then turned back to his servants. "This is my son and I expect you to respect him as you would to me. He will be in charge of the next generation of death eaters and they are expected to follow his commands."

Harry noticed how Lucius Malfoy and Nott senior gave him an unsure look. He knew most of the death eaters looked down on him as he was much younger than them and he was 'the boy-who-lived'. And yet, even though they looked down on him, most were scared of him. He had, after all, eliminated almost a third of the higher ranking death eaters.

Voldemort continued. "Now, as you know the upcoming ball will be my son's first appearance to the rest of the dark population and also to the next generation of death eaters. I want all your anger and disrespect to be gone by then. You will address him appropriately and you will show him respect. He is to be treated as you would treat me or there will be consequences."

"Do we have to bow to him too, my Lord?" asked Lucius Malfoy while he continued to look at Harry.

"Do you respect me, Lucius?" Harry asked. No reply came from the blond and Voldemort had lifted his wand again when Harry placed a hand on his father's knee. "Do you respect my work, Lucius?"

"Yes."

"Then you will learn to respect me for who I am in due time. Till then, I do not expect you to bow to me but you will keep your distance from me. If you do disrespect me in front of my face, I will kill you." It was a statement, a promise. Lucius nodded.

"How do we address your son, my Lord?" Rodolphus Lestrange questioned. He had a raspy voice and a long scar across his throat. 'Close call I guess.' Harry concluded.

"You shall direct your questions to my son if you have any about him." Voldemort commanded and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everyone in the inner circle turned their eyes towards Harry and awaited his answer.

Harry sighed. Helping to lead a dark alliance legion was so tiring. "You may refer to me as The Messenger and you will address me as young Master. You are all expected to follow my commands without question. Any problems will be directed to my father and I'm sure that he'll murder you with his own wand or he'll send me. Any more questions?"

There were none.

* * *

_-Harry at seven years old.-_

_"YOU DARE DEFY ME? CRUCIO!" _

_Voldemort hadn't seen Harry the entire morning and he was getting curious as to what the boy was up to. He had sent Nagini to talk to and dispose of Harry's snake friends. They were of bad influence. They crossed the line when they taught his heir about the birds and the bees. _

_'More like the gay birds and the gay bees.' Voldemort muttered darkly under his breath and sighed._

_"YOU DO NOT QUESTION ME. I AM YOUR LORD. YOUR MASTER. I OWN YOU. NOW BOW BEFORE ME AND GROVEL FOR YOUR LIFE!"_

_It was then Voldemort concluded it was a bad idea to have shown Harry memories from his pensive. It really isn't healthy for a child to model after his dark lord father…_

_"SPEAK UP YOU IMBECIL! I HAVE NO NEED FOR A COWARDLY CREATURE LIKE YOU!" Just then, Voldemort peaked out of the window overseeing the back yard. It was a strange sight to behold…_

_"CRUCIO!" Harry jabbed the little mouse cowering before him with a long tree branch. It squealed. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE HIM AWAY BOYS! AND MAKE SURE HE NEVER SHOWS HIMSELF INFRONT OF ME EVER AGAIN!" _

_Two snakes, one brown and the other dark blue with a long yellow stripe down it's back, came up to the little mouse and dragged it away by its right hand and left foot while Harry continued his evil laughter. Apparently Nagini failed to chase away his heir's bad influence._

_Voldemort sighed. It was so difficult to bring up a child properly._

_"THE BACKYARD SHOULD NEVER BE CONTAMINATED WITH FILTH LIKE YOU, MOUSE! IT'S YOUR KIND THAT BRINGS DIRT INTO OUR YARD. ONE DAY, I SHALL RID THE BACKYARD OF YOUR KIND AND THIS YARD WILL BE RULED ACCORDING TO ME!" The little boy had gotten up from his sitting position on the ground and he had his fists to the sky. _

_'Surely I have more style than that. Don't I?' The funny thing here was that a little boy of seven years old was making the Dark Lord re-think his actions. 'The little brat is actually causing me to consider turning over a new leaf…'_

_"NAGINI! GIVE ME A STATUS REPORT!" Harry commanded and Nagini slid up next to him._

_'NAGINI IS PLAYING ALONG WITH HIM?' Voldemort was shell shocked. His trusted friend, his familiar… Voldemort felt very betrayed at the moment._

_"We've already killed four rats this morning, young Master. We're making good progress. However, our scout reported that there seems to be a spy amongst us and he has been reporting of our activities to the rats." _

_"A spy?" Harry put on a very shocked face followed by an angry one. "Don! Rits! Come forward!" The same two snakes from before slithered before Harry. "Go! Find the rats' hideout! Kill every single one of them! Spare none!"_

_"Yes, young Master!" laughed the two snakes as the slithered off side by side occasionally bumping heads with one another._

_'So those are the gay snakes…" concluded Voldemort as he watched the two slither further into the forest. Harry's insane, maniac laughter brought Voldemort's attention back to him._

_"NOW! WHILE I AWAIT THE GOOD NEWS, WE SHALL TOAST TO OUR SUCCESSES THUS FAR!" Harry announced to no one in particular. "NAGINI! BRING THE WHISKEY AND WE SHALL DRINK TO OUR HEART'S CONTENT!"_

_Voldemort sighed and covered his eyes. It was a really, really bad idea to show Harry his memories. Not only has the child learnt to be an overpowering dark lord over the snakes but he also learnt how to 'drink to our heart's content'? Nagini had better not been giving Harry any alcohol…_

_"Here you go young master." Nagini handed a cup to Harry and he finished its contents with one go._

_"Another successful day, Nagini! Well done! We shall continue our quest of ruling the back yard tomorrow!" and with that, Harry fell asleep on the soft, dirty ground._

_Voldemort had to smile. Even though Harry could rule over the snakes and over throw the rats, he falls prey to a warm glass of milk and has no choice but to take an afternoon nap. Harry was really becoming the perfect right hand man for his father and Voldemort could not help but feel proud of his beloved heir._


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Here it is, Chapter 7.

* * *

The mansion was simply stunning.

Crystal blue chandeliers hung from the high ceiling and the marble floor seemed to radiate a blue hue. The windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling showing a spectacular view of the rose garden outside the mansion. The guests were enjoying themselves by socialising with one another while the orchestra played in the background.

"Your mother really went all out with this ball didn't she? She even got a full orchestra!" Blaise exclaimed gesturing to the orchestra made of exactly fifty musicians and yet they took up only a quarter of the ballroom.

The young Malfoy puffed his chest out with pride. "What did you expect? This is a Malfoy-ball which means no less than perfect, Blaise." Even though his head was in the conversation with his best friend, his eyes were wandering the crowd for someone. 'Hurry here before **he **comes!'

Finally, Draco caught sight of him.

"Theo! How nice to meet you! How was the break?" Blaise placed an arm around a tired looking boy of about the same height as them.

Theodore Nott sighed. "I'm really tired, Blaise. Collect and tabulating bets aren't very easy you know. Tracking down the Malfoy heir to collect his bet is about one of the hardest things to do. Do you know how bloody packed his schedule is? And it's not like Lucius Malfoy allows his son to associate with people below himself."

"Yeah. I do understand how you feel, Nott." Blaise sighed and looked defeated. "After all, who can match up to the oh so fabulous Draco Malfoy? Simply impossible."

"Stop it already! You're making me shiver. What's with all the sarcasm anyway?" Draco huffed as Blaise and Theodore laughed. "Hello to you too Theo. I was wondering when you'll come around."

Theodore had started a bet about the Dark Lord's heir and almost every single dark youth had placed their bets. Most were going along with the standard 'just-like-his-father' while others were a little more daring and went for something most people thought impossible. Even some of the adults had participated and so Theodore had a small fortune in his pockets now.

"State your bets Malfoy! Winner takes all! I have ninety-eight percent on tall and muscular for built. Eighty percent on daggers, fifteen percent on Katanas and only two percent on swords for weapons." Nott ranted off.

"What happened to the other three percent?"

"They said something else that was not worth giving a point to. Shall I continue, Draco?"  
"There's no need. I'll put twenty gallons on tall and muscular, five gallons on daggers and thirty gallons on serious face that never smiles." Draco stated confidently while brushing off imaginary lint from his perfect white and blue dress robes.

"I'll have you know that everyone has placed their bets on 'serious face that never smiles' except Blaise." Theodore announced while Blaise grinned. Draco gave him a weird look.

"What did he bet on then?" asked the curious Malfoy as he turned to his best friend.

"Humorous, witty. Like me!" Blaise looked haughty as he pulled a hand through his black hair. Draco snorted while Theodore chuckled.

"As if that's going to happen."

"You'll never know Malfoy." Blaise retorted. "When's he arriving anyway?"

"Soon." Draco replied as he pulled out the necessary amount of gallons and handed it to Theodore who left right after. "Father will be announcing the arrival of the dark lord and his heir."

Today was the day the Dark Lord would be announcing his heir to the rest of the dark community. Hundreds of dark families have arrived to the Yule ball hosted by the Malfoys and they were all awaiting the arrival of their lord in front of the stairs in the reception hall. Everyone was clad in something blue to show their respect for the Malfoy family. Just as the big grandfather's clock in the hall chimed, Lucius Malfoy emerged from the top of the staircase and everyone quietened down.

"Welcome to the Malfoy's Annual Yule Ball. It is an honour for us to be hosting this memorial event of the reappearance of our Lord. Feel free to dance and have fun afterwards. I hope the food is to your liking." Lucius Malfoy scanned the sea of blue. There were all sorts of people in the crowd - Ministers, shop owners, bankers and even a few teachers. Lucius smirked at how big the dark community had grown after the news of the reappearing Dark Lord.

"Now, friends and families of the dark, I am honoured to present to you Our Lord." Lucius bowed and stepped aside to allow the Dark Lord and his heir to step out while the crowd gave a thunderous applause.

There, standing in all his glory was the Dark Lord and the 'Messenger of the Dead'. Draco was straining his neck to take a peek at the Dark Lord's heir but he couldn't get a good view as he was looking up from the foot of the steps. All Draco could see was the underside of the heir's chin, the few strands of his fringe sticking outwards and the colour of his robes. Both the Dark Lord and his heir were dressed in tailor made black dress robes with silver lining. Even their inner shirts were black with silver lining. However, their Lord was wearing a red tie while his heir was wearing a green one. Not only that, his heir had green streaks in his hair. How excitingly rebellious!

The Dark Lord raised his hand and once again, there was silence. Then, he spoke: "Your Lord is back."

At those words, everyone got down onto their knees as some shouted cheers of 'welcome back!'. The Dark Lord then turned to look at his heir with what seems to be pride in his eyes and then announced: "And this is my beloved heir."

Everyone stopped cheering. Heck, they stopped breathing. That one word seemed to ring in the silence. Beloved? Voldemort was proud of his heir that was for sure but to love him? Their Lord had a weakness!

However, Draco did not see it as a weakness. The first thought that came to his mind was that this heir had to be someone really awesome that he could be loved by the most heartless person in the world. Then, Draco realised that this Lord he was about to serve wasn't as heartless as everyone thought he was. In fact, the Dark Lord was a human being. Suddenly, serving this man didn't sound so bad anymore! Draco then started clapping for the man he had just started to respect.

In the silence, Draco's claps were thunderous and everyone turned to look at him. Then slowly, others started to join the clapping when they too realised what Draco had which resulted in a deafening applause for the Dark Lord and his heir. Then, their Lord signalled for his heir to step forward for some words.

'`~~OOooOOooOOooOOoo~~'`

Harry was shocked at his father's words. He just stared unbelievingly at his father who returned with a small smile that only Harry would be able to notice. When someone started clapping his attention immediately turned to the origin of the noise and he was surprised to see Draco, of all people, clapping in the awkward silence. Slowly everyone joined in. He turned to his father and practically beamed at him.

"_Go, my son. Tell them that you are going to bring the changes that they want." _Voldemort hissed at him before tilting his head towards the direction of the crowd.

Harry stepped forward while still in a shocked daze. All eyes were on him and it felt like everyone was already throwing their expectations at him. This feeling was even worse than the nervousness he felt the first time he killed!

Despite all that, words of bringing the dark and dark arts back to society just spewed out from his mouth fluently and effortlessly. He had seen enough memories of Voldemort in the past to mimic his father's charisma. However, his thoughts were still focused on his father's words.

For the first time in his life, Voldemort had admitted to love and it was directed to Harry. It was definitely an honour.

Harry then explained about forming his own group of fighters.

"Anyone in their fourth year and above will be allowed to join. I'll be training you to work as a team and also as a community. We will mostly be scouting and digging for information for my father and his team."

The older people in the audience nodded while the younger ones had excitement written all over their face. At that point, Harry took a short breath and adjusted the belt which his sword hung from towards the audience.

'Sword, check!' Harry grinned internally before continuing his speech. He noticed that several people in the crowd groaned.

"Although I'm neither tall nor muscular, I assure you that I'm as capable of defeating my opponents as all of you have heard about the Messenger of The Dead." More groans were heard as Theodore crossed off the 'losers' of the bet.

"Lastly, my father told me to reveal my identity tonight to give you a head's up before the light side finds out. Many of you know me as 'young master' or 'The Messenger of The Dead'." Harry stalked down till he reached the midpoint of the stairs and stopped. "But most of you will recognise me as Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

There was chaos.

In the midst of the chaos, Harry searched for the Malfoy heir and found recognition in his eyes. He smirked and gave Draco a wink which caused the blond to flinch. Without even reading his thoughts, Harry knew what was going through Draco's mind: 'Harry Potter had just fucked up the bets.'

* * *

_-Harry at seven years old.-_

_"Dad! Can we go camping please?"_

_Voldemort sighed and looked up from his paper work. This little brat was seriously annoying. Just last week the brat had requested to be taught dark magic and now he wanted to do something to utterly muggle-ish._

_"Do I, Lord Voldemort, look like someone you can keep demanding things from?" _

_Despite his father's harsh tone, Harry continued with his demand. "But I overheard some muggles talking about how it was a good bonding activity! Every dad does it with his son!"_

"_I am not your real father, boy." _

_Harry looked crestfallen. "But you love me right?"_

"_No." Awkward silence._

"_But I'm your son!"_

"_You're my magical heir, Harry."_

"_But I call you father!" _

"_I'm your magical-father."_

"_But the snakes say that birds that have feathers live together!"_

"_I do believe they said birds of a feather flock together."_

"_So humans who have the ability to speak to snakes live together!"_

"_And how does that work in our context?"_

"_They say that within a den everyone's a family and everyone loves one another!" Harry continued, totally ignoring his 'magical- father'._

"_Lord Voldemort loves nobody, not even you my heir. I just have a great fondness towards you." Another awkward silence._

"_Can we please go camping, Father?" That boy was seriously full of nothing but determination._

_Voldemort sighed. "Go read your books, Harry. You're not done with them yet and I have better things to do. Stop disturbing me."_

"_But your books are boring! They're all about breaking bones, spilling blood, cutting things…"_

"_Avada Kedavra is clean and quick." Voldemort piped in._

"_That's an unforgivable curse! You shouldn't be using that, father!" Voldemort snorted at that. As if his son could chastise him for using his favourite curses._

"_At least it's a quick death! It is better than most of the spells Bellatrix uses to torture her preys."_

"_But the curse is so green! And besides, your girlfriend is insane!"_

"_She's not my girlfriend!" Voldemort screamed in frustration. "And what's your problem with the colour green? Bella's a Black!"_

"_I think I have a phobia for the killing curse. I see that green light in some of my nightmares sometimes." Harry shivered a little at the memory so Voldemort quickly decided to change the topic._

"_Well if everything is so boring to you, you could go read your story books. I remember giving you a Disney one. I'm sure someone of your age could relate to that better than dark hexes."_

_Harry frowned as he remembered the disturbing Disney story of Pinocchio. "I'm not a wooden boy you created." When his father didn't reply, "am I?"_

_Voldemort continued ignoring the boy and was treated with a look of terror-stricken disbelieve. _

"_So that's what you mean by 'I'm your magical-father'?" Harry breathed out as he processed the news._

_Voldemort just kept quiet and left Harry to his own thoughts. For a seven year old, Harry sure was talkative! Not only that but he could also speak in fluent proper sentences. And his vocabulary wasn't half bad! Voldemort didn't know if he should be proud or suisidal._

"_Father?"_

"_I thought I told you not to disturb me?"_

_Harry ignored that. "Was I transfigured from a wooden puppet?"_

_Voldemort sighed. "No."_

"_Was I transfigured from anything at all?"_

"_No."_

"_So I was always human?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Where did I come from, Father?"_

_Voldemort looked slightly irritated. "Do I have to teach you about the birds and the bees again, Harry?"_

"_I didn't learn it from you, Father, I learnt it from the snakes."_

"_Stupid garden snakes..." the Dark Lord muttered under his breath._

"_If you're my father, who's my mother?"_

"_I'm your 'magical-father'." Voldemort immediately corrected him._

_Harry chuckled. "Then who's my magical-mother?" _

_Voldemort looked up from his paper work to glare at Harry. The little brat was humouring him!_

"_Are you aware of my animagus form, Harry?"_

_The boy nodded._

"_Nagini and I have known each other for a very long time." Voldemort added hoping for the boy to make an assumption. "Very, very long, memoriable times..."_

_And of course, Harry did. _

_"Nagini is my mother?" Harry shouted. Voldemort was pleased with his attempt to screw the boy's head up. "I KNEW IT!"_

_Voldemort blinked. "What...?"_

_"I always wondered why you two shared a room every night. The snakes say that only mates share a room. It was kinda weird at first thinking of you and Nagini together since you were human and she was a snake but I think I'm okay with it now."_

_Voldemort had an 'FML' moment. His heir thought he was into beastility. Was there such a word as Reptility? Voldemort had a headache. _

_"I was just joking with you, Harry."_

_Harry shrugged. "It's okay, Father. I get it. I knew you'd always pick Nagini over Bellatrix anyway."_

_The Dark Lord who had never admitted defeat just sighed and prayed for the conversation to be over. "I think you should just stick to your magic books." _

_Harry gave a shout of frustration. "But it's no use reading all these stuff anyway! I don't even get to practice them!" Harry complained. "I won't use it on you or any living thing anyway. It's disgusting, vile, gory, wrong, gross..."_

_Just then, Voldemort had a genius idea to change the whole topic. Sort of. "You want to go camping right?"_

_Harry perked up and nodded vigorously. Voldemort smirked and transfigured a chicken from a stack of papers._

"_We have to hunt for our own food while camping out, Harry. Now, either break this chicken's neck with your bare hands or use one of the dark hexes from your books. Here's my wand." Voldemort handed Harry his wand and the chicken by the neck. "You're not allowed to seek help or exit this room until you kill that chicken. Now don't disturb me anymore."_

_Voldemort returned to his paper work leaving a speechless Harry with a struggling chicken in his left hand and a wand in the other. It was funny to watch the little boy he had grown to adore make his first life changing decision. The look on Harry's face was comical as he struggled not to cry or shout with frustration. _

_After three hours of choosing which spell would be the best for his innocent little chicken, Harry not only murdered the first creature in his life but he also learnt his first dark spell, Avada Kedavra – The Killing Curse. _

* * *

A/N: I have the ideas for the next few chapters up already but i'm really really lazed to write them. give me abit of time and it'll be out soon enough! I dont think it'll be slash at all but if you look really closely you might find something :D REVIEW!

Next up, Albus and crew starts 'harry-hunting' and Draco realises the arrogant emerald-eyed boy in the club has the right to be arrogant. STAY TUNED!

23/11: edited - spell check and use of english and stuff.


	9. Chapter 8

There was only one thing going through Draco's mind at the moment. Not only had he bested the Dark Lord's heir in darts by cheating, he also made Harry Potter bow to him. Now, all he could do was stand in shock while green eyes smirked tauntingly at him.

"Draco?" Blaise tugged at the blond's sleeve. "Isn't he our mysterious dart challenger?"

Draco was still caught up with his own thoughts until a wink brought him back to reality.

"I'm screwed, Blaise." He groaned. "He's going to use me as a sacrifice in his ranks! Send me in as bait! Make me a human shield!" Draco paled as he thought of all the things he was in for.

"Snap out of it Draco! It's not the end of the world!" Blaise gave him a nudge in the shoulder. "The worst that could happen is that he'll use you as food for his pet snake."

Draco glared at his friend. So much for support. He then turned back to the Dark Lord's heir only to see him in a heated discussion with the Dark Lord himself. Seems like trouble is brewing…

'`~~OOooOOooOOooOOoo~~'`

"Father?" Harry asked a silent question and his father nodded in reply.

"Seems like Albus has infiltrated this party." Voldemort hissed and started gliding down into the crowd. Everyone lowered their heads and parted the way for their Lord until he reached a blond woman.

She looked stunned and realized that everyone's attention was on her.

"What is your name, miss?" Voldemort hissed out in parceltongue while he lifted her head up to him with a finger. "Does Albus think he can hide one of his amongst us?"

The woman was shaking and sweating. Parceltongue always seemed to have a terrorizing effect on people. She seemed to be in her late twenties and looked like anyone else in the crowd. Expensive dress, heavy makeup… How the heck did the Dark Lord manage to smell her out?

"My Lord, is something the matter?" Lucius Malfoy came over to interfere before his Lord managed to scare one of his guest to death.

"Tell me, Lucius. Who is this woman?" Voldemort didn't remove his red eyes from the woman as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Tell our Lord your name, wrench." Lucius growled at the woman and it made her squeak in shock.

"I didn't ask her, Lucius. Do you not know the identity of the guest you invited?"

"My apologies, my Lord." Lucius quickly fell to the ground with his head bowed low. Voldemort growled in frustration.

Harry just raised an eyebrow at the proud man groveling on the floor. His father somehow managed to terrify even the most snobbish pureblood to submission! Harry looked back to his father with proud eyes and a little smile. Time to make things interesting…

"Father, would you like to play a game with me?"

Voldemort snapped his head towards his son with a questioning look. "What do you have in mind?"

Harry smirked and used two fingers to tap his temple. "If there are about a hundred and twenty pure blood families here and each family consist of two parents and an average of two children, how many people are there in his hall?"

Voldemort frowned when he realized what his son was doing. He sighed and decided it was better to play along and amuse his heir.

"You! What's the answer?" He grabbed the closest person to him which was the blond woman. His nails were digging into her arm and she squirmed in pain.

"F-four hundred and e-eighty, my Lord." She stuttered out in a soft voice.

"And it if takes three minutes to scan through the entire memory of an adult's life and two minutes for a child, how long would I take to read the minds of everyone in this room?"

Voldemort shook the woman in his grip for an answer.

"It'll be two times a hundred and twenty time three… Plus two times a hundred and twenty times two which is…"

"Too slow." Voldemort had his wand out and at her neck in an instant and two words sent the blond lady to her death. Screams went out through the room. Everyone realized how serious the situation was and everyone joined Lucius on the ground on their knees. Their Lord meant business and it was never good to get in his way.

Ah… how nice this was. Everyone submitted to them. At least they knew how to respect power when they saw it…

Voldemort then pointed to another man in the room. "You in the blue suit." He gestured the man over with a finger. The man was in his forties and had short brown hair. Another average normal looking guy. The man seemed to be looking for a way out but something compelled him to move forward.

Voldemort had him in a grip the moment he was in reach. "Answer the question."

"One thousand two hundred minutes, my Lord." The man answered calmly but you could tell he was distressed.

"Very good!" Harry applauded and gave him a smile. "Assuming my father can read minds at half the speed I take. How long will it take for the two of us to read all of you?"

"Uh…" the man hesitated.

"Too slow." And the man was gone. This time, there was silence in the hall.

"Draco," Harry called out and the blond snapped his head up. "Answer the question." It was a command.

"Four hundred minutes, Young Master." Draco replied with a strong voice and Harry rewarded him with a smile.

"And how many hours is that?"

"Six hours and forty minutes, Young Master."

"Very good, Draco." Harry moved through the crowd and stopped at a red head man and pulled him up in a grip. This man seemed really familiar. Ah! He was the minister's lap dog! How did anyone not see that he was a spy? A Weasley definitely. Harry had the whole red hair, old clothes talk from Lucius Malfoy himself. Looking at the red haired man's clothes, Harry concluded that Weasleys had no taste even if they were given the money to buy clothes. Gallons were definitely wasted on them.

"What if I already knew that there are four hundred and seventy two of you here today excluding my father and I? And what if I knew that out of the four hundred and seventy two of you, five out of eight of you are adults and four out of five of the adults are strong dark believers? How long will it take for my father and I to read the minds of the fifth of adults that are not so strong dark believers?"

The hall was silent as everyone tried to process the heir's words. Math was never a strong suit amongst wizards. No one thought they would ever stumble across a problem sum.

Just then, Draco had a realization.

"Fifty-nine minutes…" The blond whispered and looked to the clock standing on the right side of the main stairwell. Fifty-nine minutes was all their Lord and his heir needed to read the minds of all the probable traitors in this entire room! In the silence, the blond's words seemed so loud and everyone turned to look at him. The clock chimed. "It's been an hour since the Lord's arrival…"

Blaise then had the same realization. "That means… they've found all the spies."

"Exactly." Harry then stabbed the red head through the chest with his sword and shot two others down right after that. His father took down four men in an instant leaving only one man standing. He was a tall black man who Harry instantly recognized as one of Dumbledore's right hand man. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Just as Harry lifted his wand towards him, the eyes of the dark man met his and Harry felt something opening the door to his mind.

'Turn your wand away.' A voice said in his head. Harry rolled his eyes. His mental shields were better than that. Come one, come all to enter his mind. No one can pass through the challenge inside.

'Why should I?'

'Do it you brat!' Came an angry voice and more prodding on the door that led deeper into his mindscape. Suddenly, everything shifted and Harry found himself in his cave at the front door leading to the back yard with the dark skinned man. Seems like he wanted to go outside where the things Harry was protecting were. Well, Harry wasn't going to let him there!

'Let me see what you're hiding, child.' The dark haired man said soothingly. Like hell he was going to! No one's going to kill his snakes today!

'I can do multiplication better than you can! You have no rights to go into my yard.' Replied the little boy. No one, not even his father, had managed to step into his back yard in his mindscape. 'What's seventy-five times forty-eight?'

'This is no time for games, child!'

'Wrong! The answer is three thousand six hundred! What's two hundred and twenty-two times forty-four?'

'Just let me through-'

'Wrong! The answer is nine thousand seven hundred and sixty-eight! Answer my question and I shall let you through.' Harry stood firm and glared at the intruder. 'What's ninety-nine times three hundred and twenty-one?'

'There's too many numbers! How do-'

'Wrong! Three strikes and you're out!' shouted an angry eight year old Harry and suddenly, the intruder was thrown out with a little shock and Harry's mind shifted back to where he was in the silent hall.

The dark skinned man was kneeling and panting on the floor looking a little jolted. He looked up at Harry, hissed and portkeyed away.

Everyone was in shock but remained unmoving on the floor. The display of knowledge and power from their Lord's heir was stunning and definitely called for some respect.

Voldemort sighed as he kept his wand and turned to his heir. "Do you really have to torture everyone with your problem sums?" Well, at least they had sent a warning back to Dumbledore and everything was fine.

Harry simply shrugged. "What can I say? I've had a traumatic childhood."

And with that, Voldemort burst out laughing leaving everyone stunned and surprised. His son was good with anything with a microchip ever since that day when he was given a calculator. Somehow, Harry had managed to duplicate the entire microchip of a calculator into his mindscape and had a calculator at his disposal in his mind. Genius.

"I've taught you well, my son."

Harry smiled and gave an elaborate bow.

"Thank you, Father. Now, who would like to join me in a game of darts?" Harry smiled and turned to look for a certain blond he was fond of in the crowd…

'`~~OOooOOooOOooOOoo~~'`

_-Harry at 8 years old.-_

_"Four and six."_

_"Uhh… Twenty four?"_

_"Are you asking me or telling me?"_

_"Telling, sir."_

_"Eight and nine."_

_Harry immediately brought both his hands to his face and lowered the middle finger of his right hand. "Seventy-two!" he replied with a cheeky smile. Nagini had taught him that trick. How she knew about it was still a mystery though._

_Voldemort forced a smile at the brat's smugness. Time to peg him down a notch. "What about eighteen and eleven?"_

_"One-nine-eight!" Harry replied in a shout as his head got bigger. Figuratively of course._

_"How did you get that so quick?" Voldemort had a calculator in his hand with the answer on the face. How did the brat get the answer even before he managed to press it out on the calculator._

_"Nagini taught me that trick! Every number you want to multiply eleven with, just add the two digits of that number and stick it in the middle to get the answer!" Harry had a smug smile on his face and Voldemort was really determined to wipe it off._

_"Twenty-four and sixteen."_

_"But that's not in the table you gave me!"_

_"Not everything in life is presented to you in a table, brat."_

_Harry pouted and started scribbling in mid air. "Three hundred and eighty-four."_

_"Too slow."_

_Harry folded his arms and gave Voldemort a defiant look. "Why do I need to learn all this stuff anyway? It's not like I'm ever going to need it!"_

_Voldemort sighed in frustration. "There are three male snakes and three female snakes in the back yard and each snake only has one mate. If each female snake could give birth to thirteen snakes, how many snakes will there be in the back yard?" he was trying to prove his point that the knowledge of multiplication was needed in life for problem solving. Snakes were definitely something Harry could understand and relate to._

_Harry smirked. "Easy! Nineteen snakes!"_

_Voldemort snorted. "Obviously you don't know how to apply multiplication to problem sums."_

_"But I'm right!" Harry protested._

_"Three times thirteen isn't nineteen, Harry."Voldemort stated._

_"There are two gay snakes in the back yard, dad." Harry replied in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' voice. "That means only one of the female has a mate and so only thirteen new snakes will be born! Add the six original snakes in and you'll get nineteen!" Harry explained with a huge grin on his face for proving his dad wrong._

_At this point, Voldemort had face-palmed himself and was groaning in annoyance. Stupid gay snakes._

_"I don't care what it's used for in life, you brat!" Voldemort growled out and threw a calculator at Harry. "If you can't give me an answer of any multiplication from one to forty in the morning, I'm going to kill your stupid gay snakes!"_

_Harry scoffed. "You're not serious."_

_"Try me."Voldemort challenged. "I'll skin them alive and make a wand holster for you."_

_Harry paled. "One to forty? That's impossible!"_

_"Better get started then, brat. Clock's ticking…" Voldemort was tempted to follow his threat with an evil laugh but held it in. Finally! He could do his work in peace!_

_Harry was beyond frustrated. Stupid multiplication table. If only he could use a calculator without his father catching him…_

_Then suddenly, with a flick of the switch, a light bulb turned on in Harry's head. A screwdriver… that's what he needed now! Rummaging through one of the drawers in the room, he found what he needed and dashed off leaving a confused Voldemort behind._

_Needless to say, the determined eight year old boy managed to keep his snakes safe for yet another day…_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all you reviewers! your support was what got me writing this next chapter and wells... it really keeps me going! Dont stop reviewing! the encouragement from all the reviews is really great!


	10. Chapter 9

_-Harry at eight years old-_

_Harry was bored._

_It wasn't the kind of boredom where he had nothing to do. In fact, he was training with his sword trying to perfect a certain set of swings he read up on. It was the kind of boredom where you did the same thing every freaking day and got bored of it._

_Harry was bored of his life's routine._

_It was the same set of routines everyday! He would wake up early in the morning to jog around the lake, followed by some meditation. Breakfast usually depended on his father's mood. If Voldemort was in a bad mood, Harry would make a sweet breakfast. If his father was in a good mood then it'd be a salty breakfast. Food was usually the only variation in his routine._

_Next, Harry would have lessons with his father on Occlumency and Legilimency followed by some dueling lessons. He would then be chased off by Voldemort with a 'leave me to do my paperwork' to practice his swordsmanship on his own until lunch._

_Lunch was another variable in his routine. It usually kept him wondering if his father would join him or not. That was about it. _

_After lunch Harry would do his own reading in the library and later, Voldemort would call him over to the study room to be tested on one thing or another. After that, Harry would be sent off again to do some self studying. _

_Dinner was more predictable than lunch. His father always ate dinner with him no matter what. Supper was a whole different question though. Supper was usually a mystery – sometimes they had supper, sometimes they didn't._

_All in all, Harry was bored of his life, tired of his routine, wanting a change, etc, etc. _

_Dropping his sword, he sat on the ground and thought about something he could do to change his routine a little. Maybe he'll cook lunch today? Nah he didn't feel like it… What about going out for lunch? Would his father allow it? Harry was sure that if he didn't go off for too long, Voldemort wouldn't mind._

_After going back to the cave to get some money, Harry ventured off to the nearby town. He wore a casual muggle t-shirt and sweat pants and also a headband which kept the sweat away from his eyes. Harry chose to eat in a small café just around the corner which didn't seem too crowded. Actually, it seemed very empty which suited him at the moment. _

_Stepping in, Harry realized why there was no one in here - it was a wizard's café, warded against muggles. The cave was located near a small muggle town that had hardly any wizards about. The wizards that actually stayed in the town were farmers or had occupations that didn't really have any connection to the wizard community. This was one of the main reasons why Voldemort chose to stay in the area. However, he was still paranoid and warded the cave against anyone other than its occupants. Anyway! Moving back to where Harry was at the moment:_

_Harry took a seat near the bar as an old man whom he presumed was the waiter, approached him. He ordered a plate of pasta and a cup of juice while the waiter gave him doubtful looks as if he didn't have the money to pay for the meal. Harry pulled out the sack of coins and slammed a few sickles onto the table to prove a point. The waiter blushed, apologized, and went on to get his meal ready._

_Harry took a good look around the café. It was decorated with pumpkins and cauldrons that bubbled green smog. Candles were lit since the windows were tinted to block the natural sunlight from streaming in. Harry also noticed there were bats hanging from the ceiling and to top it off, there was a layer of fog up to his ankles. Oh right, today was the thirty-first of October – All Hallows Eve._

_Harry and his father never celebrated Halloween before but he'd seen muggle children all dressed up as monsters and other characters over the years on this date. He found out that they had some 'trick-or-treat' tradition and wondered how wizards celebrated Halloween. _

_A few men were gathered at a table in the corner drinking a smoking beverage and making a lot of noise. The table behind his consists of a family of two children and their parents. Harry squinted to see the headline on the newspaper the father was reading – In Memory of The Potters: Saviors of the Wizarding World, Defeaters of The Dark Lord._

_Harry scoffed. As if mere wizards could take down his father. They can celebrate all they want now. His father will be back and these wizards will be so unprepared, his father will have no over taking over Britain._

_The waiter soon returned with his food and Harry gave him the exact amount of money for it. The noise level of the café was getting louder as more men and a few women gathered at the table in the corner._

_"I knew the Potters personally!" Boasted a man with long, dirty, ginger hair. "Kindest folks you'd have ever met."_

_"Fletcher! Stop bullshitting again! Everyone knows your nothing but a lousy cheater and a thief."_

_Fletcher grunted and took a swig of his drink. "It's true I tell ya. I even held little Harry, the hero of the wizarding world, in my arms." He cradled something imaginary in his arms and started to roar in laughter. "Whenever I looked into that babe's eyes I feel like I'm getting shot by the killing curse over and over again. His eyes were so green and they suck you in! I knew if anyone could kill the dark lord, it'd be him man."_

_Harry perked up at the mention of his name. Green eyes? Harry shifted his chair to face away from the crowd but continued to listen in._

_The women urged Fletcher to go on and he did. "It was eight years ago on this very day. The Potters had went into hiding and no one, not even Albus Dumbledore knew where they hid. Somehow, the dark lord used his dark magic and tracked down them Potters. They were big threats to him, you see, and he heard that little Harry was going to be even more powerful than himself."_

_"Bless that little child. He died so young…" A woman sobbed and was cooed by another male._

_Fletcher ignored the interruption and continued on. "The dark lord brutally killed James Potter and then proceeded to do the same to Lily Potter who pleaded for mercy but alas, none was given." He paused for effect and only continued when urged. _

"_The dark lord then moved over to little Harry's crib. He spoke the words of the killing curse and BOOM!" Several women screamed and a few men squeaked. "The curse rebounded killing both the dark lord and our savior. They say that even till today, the green eyes of one Harry Potter, as green as the colour of the spell that killed him, haunt the death eaters that still lurk around…"_

"_I heard he got his eyes from Lily Potter. That murdering bastard killed a sweet innocent child! Such savages have never been born!"_

"_Killed at birth!"_

"_Burned alive!"_

_Mutters of agreement went around the table as Harry wiped his mouth and left the café. He couldn't take it anymore. His father wasn't a savage! His father taught him math and had picnics with him. His father loved him and would never try to hurt him with ill intent. His father couldn't be training him only to get rid of the one he deemed as a threat, could he?_

_Shaking his head, Harry immediately veered off from that line of thought. His father had taken care of him after his parents died. His father did a good deed! Harry knew his father loved him dearly and yet, he couldn't help but wonder…_

'_Who were my real parents?'_

* * *

Harry walked through the halls in deep thought. Was it possible to use the same recipe for the double fudge chocolate layered cake to make muffins instead? Muffins would be easier to carry around and he wouldn't get too full from eating just one muffin. Cakes took up too much space and the fridge back in the cave wasn't really big.

'Maybe I should ask father to get a bigger fridge…' He thought as he walked past a group of death eaters.

"-don't even know what our Lord sees in him. That son of a bitch ought to have died when his parents did."

"That brat even has Bellatrix smitten. Snape too. They're all going soft and it's that kid's fault."

"We should do something about it. Maybe the Dark Lord will reward us once he sees the error of taking that orphan in."

Harry took a peek from the corner he was hiding behind. Three men dressed in the full death eater's attire were currently chuckling to themselves as they moved away towards the reception hall of the Malfoy Manor. His father was in a meeting with his inner circle and so he was just doing a little exploring around the place.

Harry sighed and chose to ignore the three of them. He was lazy to kill them and well, there'll always be haters around. Bored once again, he decided to look for a certain blond he was so fond of…

'`~~OOooOOooOOooOOoo~~'`

Draco was annoyed. The lower years were making too much noise and the Hufflepuff's clothes were too brightly coloured. The Gryffindors' laughter was grating his eardrums and his friends were arguing too much. To top it off, Blaise was flaunting the money he had won from the bets. Everyone was being annoying.

It was a Hogsmed weekend and Blaise had suggested going to The Three Broomsticks so that he could treat everyone to some butterbeer. They had settled into a comfortable corner table away from the main crowd. Pansy and Daphne were bitching about one thing or another while Theodore was shouting at Vincent and Gregory about something they messed up.

He sighed as he continued to read his transfiguration book. His father had given him this particular book to make sure he was ahead of everyone else in his class. It was seventh year material but Draco had a clear understanding of the concepts behind the spells the book was trying to teach. However, this particular spell confused him.

"Having problems, Draco?" Blaise asked as he took a peek into Draco's book.

Draco pointed out a portion of the book on transfiguring materials. "I can't get this spell right. While I understand transfiguring a wooden matchstick into a metal needle, I don't understand how soft cotton can become hard glass."

"Transfiguration is all about having an image in your mind, isn't it?" came another voice from next to Draco's ear. Draco screamed in shock while Blaise backed off immediately. Everyone in the bar turned to look at their table while Pansy calmly erected a privacy barrier.

"Where the fuck did you come from!" hissed Draco as he placed a hand on his heart to calm himself down. Harry Potter, the Messenger of the Dead and Dark Lord's protégé had just materialized between himself and Blaise. Said protégé was wearing a snug fitting green tee and jeans. Though casual, Draco decided that the simple look fitted him perfectly.

Harry raised a brow. "It's not my fault you didn't hear me coming."

Draco's annoyance level starting rising. Why the heck did the Dark Lord's heir have to be so haughty? Then he suddenly remembered who he was talking to.

Bowing, he greeted his new Lord. "Young Master."

The green eyed man nodded back. "So what's this I hear about transfiguration?" Harry chose to sit on the other side of Draco of Blaise. He greeted Theodore who was sitting on his other side before focusing his attention on the book in Draco's hands.

Deciding to reel in his pride, Draco stated his problem: "Glass is hard, Cotton is soft and apparently we're supposed to envision the change of material. How am I supposed a 'envision' a change in touch?"

Contemplating the question slowly, Harry replied: "Well, what I usually do is link words like 'unbreakable' or 'flimsy' to envision touch." With that, Harry turned Blaise's cotton shirt into stone with a series of swishes of his wand. The girls 'ooo-ed' as they took turns to knock on Blaise's new black rock shirt while the unfortunate boy jittered uncomfortably.

Draco nodded in understanding. "Everytime I try to do the spell, this happens." With a flick of his own wand, Draco turned Vincent's cotton tee transparent. There was more flab than he'd ever need to see in his life and this was definitely classified as one of the most disgusting things Draco had ever seen.

"Interesting…" He heard Harry mutter after inspecting Crabb's shirt. "It's still cotton."

"That's the problem. I can't get it to change its structure but I can change its appearance."

"Honestly, I have a problem with colour…" Harry admitted with a meek voice. Draco was taken aback. The Dark Lord's heir was being… humble?

Using his wand, Harry transfigured an empty cup into an emerald green stone. "This green is the shade of the green of my eyes. Theodore, could you do the same?"

Theo took a look into Harry's eyes, nodded, flicked his wand and produced a similar stone. Placing the two stone next to each other, Harry then posed the question: "Does anyone see a difference?"

Draco stared hard at the two. Sure they had different shapes but the colour was the same… right?

"Theo's green is slightly different from your's." Pansy concluded.

"I don't see a difference…" Theodore continued his inspection. "They both look the same!"

"Pansy is right." Harry confirmed. The boys raised their brows skeptically while Pansy puffed up proudly. "The colour of my eyes is a #00FF00 while Theodore's stone is a #33FF00."

There was silence for awhile. "Huh?" everyone chorused.

"It's a specific computer coded number for each colour. Computers all use a Hexadecimal chart."

Silence again. "Huh?" What on earth was he talking about? Come-pewters? What were those?

Harry stared at their confusion in confusion. Apparently he had just realized that the bunch of them didn't know what computers were.

"It's like runes." He tried to explain. "Each rune corresponds with a certain letter or picture. Likewise, the Hexadecimal chart gives a code for each colour."

Everyone except Vince and Greg nodded in understanding.

"However, transparency is not a colour." Oh so that's why he changed Blaise's shirt into stone instead of glass! "I mean I can do hues and gradients but I can't make things transparent. A long series of code is required to make things transparent but somehow even though I input that code before I transfigure objects, there's still an error code which makes it impossible for me to turn things transparent."

Hues and gradients? Input? Just when Draco thought he understood Harry, he confused them again.

"Anyway, everyone has their own style of doing transfiguration. Father says that how well you transfigure things depends on how much control you have over your mind." Harry continued. "I'm sure if you find your own style, you'll be able to turn soft things hard easily, Draco. If you're still unable to do that, you could seek me for some help." Then, with a wink and a goodbye wave, Harry exited the pub and went his own way.

"Did he just…"

"He just hit on you. Didn't he?" Blaise completed Draco's sentence for him. The blond was too shell shocked to form a complete sentence. The table was silent, apparently trying to unravel the mysterious geeky, hot, flirty heir.

"I'm sure you'll turn to him whenever you're having a… problem. Right, Draco?"

Draco just turned to glare at the dark skinned boy before emptying his glass of butterbeer. Growling in annoyance, he pondered about the boy who seemed like a master yet a friend at the same time…

'`~~OOooOOooOOooOOoo~~'`

"There he is."

"So the note was right. Potter is really here."

"What are we waiting for? Albus told us to make it quick right?"

"Just don't hurt him too badly okay, Moody?"

"Whatever. It's his fault for not having constant vigilance."

"Now?"

"Wait for the signal, Tonks."

"How bout now?"

In an annoyed tone, a rough low voice replied – "Now!"

'`~~OOooOOooOOooOOoo~~'`

Harry decided he liked his new friends. They were definitely smart enough to hold a decent conversation. Also, they didn't treat him as if he was to be worshipped like his father. Smiling to himself, he pondered over ways to tweak his code for transparency so that it could work.

Searching through his computer-like-data memory, he was slightly startled when he heard a loud crash, followed by a hand that reached out to cover his mouth and suddenly he was yanked into an alley. His brain switched to alert mode immediately and his body moved instinctively. With one hand, he managed to jab an elbow into his attacker's ribs and with the other, he summoned his wand into his open palm and took on a defensive stance.

There were three attackers altogether and it seemed like he biggest one was the one who attacked him first. He was haggard looking and had some weird eye swiveling around its socket. He also had a wooden leg which seemed too short for him. Harry labeled him as mad-eyed-wooden-legged. The other man was a little worse for wear and had brown hair and a little moustache. He looked troubled and a little concerned. MEWL and Moustache exchanged looks and with a nod Moustache drew out his wand and aimed a stunner towards Harry who simply side stepped and raised a brow.

The alley was narrow and dimly lit which allowed little movement and judgment. Moustache was slightly surprised at his agility and quick thinking at first but recovered and started firing stunners at an incredible speed. Harry quickly labeled him as Speedy Moustache and chuckled lightly at his ability of naming people as he imagined little moustaches dashing around and climbing trees.

"What so funny?" MEWL was clearly annoyed. Harry chose not to answer but instead, he started shooting some darker curses at both SM and MEWL. A particular nasty one hit MEWL's thigh and it started to swell a deep purple. His attackers were only using stunners and so Harry concluded these people wanted to take him in alive. Not death eaters then.

Suddenly remembering there were three attackers, Harry turned to look for the third one expecting her to jump him from behind only to spot a woman with short jet black hair and green eyes trying to untangle herself from some nets amongst the rubbish bins. Rolling his eyes at her clumsiness he continued to focus on his other two, stronger attackers.

He decided to take them out one at a time. Sending a blinding flash of light towards SM, he ducked under the spell of MEWL and sent a low kick to the wooden leg of his attacker. The wooden leg broke and MEWL went straight to the ground. Ignoring the sting on his leg at the impact, Harry sent a crucio towards MEWL who let out a low growl but no screams (or mewls if you prefer). A tingling sensation from behind caused him to lift the spell and duck towards his left. It seems like the woman attacker had freed herself and joined the fight.

Harry looked at her with confusion. She had the same short black hair and same green eyes. It wasn't the same shade of green as his though. Her version of emerald green was different from both Harry's and Theodore's. It was probably a #66FF00. Keying that information into his system, Harry dubbed her 'his twin'.

His twin was a tactical fighter. She sent a steam of water towards him and when he dodged, she had already sent a stunner to where she predicted he would land at. Harry casually flicked up a shield and sent a 'Bombadar' towards the wall behind her. She jumped away from the wall but towards Harry who sent a roundhouse kick to her head, knocking her unconscious immediately. MEWL and SM had both recovered by then and started sending more lethal curses towards him from both sides.

Harry, whose heart wasn't entirely focused on the fight, decided that he needed a theme song whilst he fought. The first song that came to mind was 'Live Like We're Dying' but it was a little too cliché for the current moment – so he decided to go with 'Dance, Dance' by Fall Out Boy. Fighting hand to hand was much like dancing and Harry knew a little music helped the flow of movements anytime.

Humming out the tune of the song, Harry decided that hand to hand combat would most likely take his attackers by surprise since most wizards do not learn the art of fighting physically. MEWL was already a little unstable with one broken leg and another swollen one (technically his name would have to be changed from MEWL to ME but MEWL had a nicer ring to it). Harry continued to dodge and block curses left and right, slowly inching towards MEWL. When he was close enough, he dropped, rolled and lunged out towards MEWL with an uppercut which sent MEWL flying backwards and knocking him out immediately. With that, Harry turned to face his last attacker who seemed nervous now.

"Harry, you have to listen to us!" SM pleaded.

"I'm two quarters and a heart down, and I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds…" Harry sung out while stalking towards the last man.

Moving backwards, SM tried again. "I knew your parents! I was one of their best friends!"

"These words are all I have so I'll write them, so you need them just to get by…"

"The Dark Lord _murdered_ them Harry! He took them out just like that!"

Harry stopped in half stride for a moment before continuing towards his target while singing: "Why don't you show me a little bit of spine you've been saving for his mattress, love?" He raised his wand towards the last man standing.

"Please, Harry! I understand what you're feeling right now! The Dark Lord probably brain washed you into thinking he's God or something but you have to understand that he's just a lying, cruel son-of-a-bitch! He murdered your parents! He made you an orphan! He took away the life that you could have! You could be loved, have friends and family!"

"I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me." Harry continued singing in a softer voice and hooded eyes. Lifting his head to meet the amber eyes of what could have been his friend and family, Harry smiled bitterly and replied with the next part of his song.

"This, this is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me."

Sending a stunner to the Speedy Moustache man with disappointed eyes, Harry snorted at their attempt at kidnapping him and brain washing him. As if he'd fall for that. He turned towards the exit of the alley and kicked MEWL on his way out. With a little hop in his step and a little jiggle in his shoulders, Harry left the alley still singing: "Dance, dance…" because that was all it was to him - a little dance.

* * *

_-Harry at eight years old, Part 2-_

"_Father, can I ask you something?" Harry could tell his father was annoyed._

_"What?"_

_"I'm your son, right?" Harry's little insecure voice caught the dark lord's attention. Sighing, his father put away his work to focus at the problem in hand._

_"Get straight to the point, brat."_

_"I'm not your biological son, right?"_

_Voldemort raised a brow. "You were adopted, yes."_

_"Who are my real parents?"_

_"Lily and James Potter. They were murdered on this day."_

_Harry was shocked that his father was being so straightforward. He'd thought his father would deny everything just to ensure he wouldn't run away or something. So his father did murder his parents! Why? What motive did his father have when he was taken in?_

_"I was blamed for their murder, naturally." Voldemort said in such a flippant tone that Harry almost believed it._

_"Dumbledore wanted to get his hands on you and train you to be a toy soldier of the light. Your parents, however, wanted to love you and let you have a normal childhood. There was a prophecy about how you'd be the one to kill me and so Dumbledore thought you were the solution to all their problems."_

_A prophecy, huh? So he really was his father's equal!_

_Voldemort continued. "Obviously I didn't want you, the one who was destined to kill me, in the hands of an enemy so I took you away from Dumbledore and brought you up. I knew there was no chance you'd fight for them if you were on my side first." _

_"So, who killed my parents?" _

_"Dumbledore, of course." _

_Harry blinked. Since when did dark lords need to blame others for a murder they committed? Harry was stunned, flabbergasted, shocked, confused and annoyed that his father would tell him such an obvious lie. He was an eight year old now! As if he would believe such stories. _

_"So it wasn't you, right?" Harry asked again like a mother would when she __**knew**__ what her child had done and was giving him a second chance to admit his fault._

_"It wasn't me." Voldemort said with such conviction, Harry almost fell for it. It annoyed him that his father was so blatantly lying to him! If the prophecy was true and he was the only one who could possibly kill the dark lord, his father would definitely try to kill him first rather than recruiting him. Harry was more than a hundred percent sure that his father was the one who killed his family. _

_And yet, somehow, he couldn't seem to care. Did it matter that the man who raised him and took care of him tried to kill him? No, but Harry still expected an apology! Did it matter that he could have spent his childhood with his real family? No, this was his real family now and he was more than happy with it. Nagini was his overbearing mother while Voldemort was his strict, easily angered, yet loving father. He would never trade them for anyone else in the world! He loved living in his cave with his father and Nagini rather than some oversized house with elves running all over the place! He would rather study with his father than a bunch of tutors who didn't give a shit about him! He would rather have pet snakes that teach him life lessons than a big dog that'll only know how to fetch things!_

_Life as it is was perfect! Why would Voldemort think that Harry would leave if he knew the truth? Didn't his father know that he loved him? Didn't his father know that his loyalty would forever be to him? Why was his father still unwilling to tell the truth?_

_Harry shot up in realization. He looked up at his father and gave him a loving smile – one that was returned with a guilty glare._

"_What, brat?"_

_He knew the reason his father was afraid of telling him the truth!_

_His father, Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, was insecure. _

_Harry now understood, even dark lords have insecurities and Harry knew he was too precious for his father to let go. He was his father's weakness._

_"Just one more thing, father." _

_"What is it? I have work to do!"_

_"You know I'll stick to you no matter what, don't you? That no matter what happens, I'll never leave you?" Harry looked deep into his father's eyes. Sure, he couldn't read his father's mind but there was a spark of some sort when he asked his father the question._

_"Your silly, childish questions are wasting my time."_

_"Father?"  
"What?" Voldemort roared with annoyance while Harry still had his gentle smile plastered to his face._

_"I'll never leave you." Harry saw his father blush and held down a satisfied smirk. "And I know you'll never leave me too."_

_"Get out of here, you brat."Harry bowed and turned to leave the room but stopped when his father called out to him again. "Harry?"_

_"Yes, father?"_

_"Don't you ever doubt it." _

_Harry smiled to himself and left the room without another word._

* * *

**A/N: WOOOOOOO! I finished the chapter! are you guys happy with it? sorry for uploading it so many times! i'm just trying to perfect it! **

**well, Harry's a computer geek but geeks can be cool too you know! It's just a little reminder that Harry's mind works much like a microchip and like a machine. AWAIT THE NEXT CHAPTER, MY FAITHFUL READERS!**

**ANYWAYS! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL MY GEEKY, NERDY FRIENDS OUT THERE WHO LOVE COMPUTER STUDIES SO MUCH THEY'D TAKE A DEGREE IN IT. **

**LOVELOVELOVE, me.**


End file.
